El futuro que os dimos
by emilywolen
Summary: Lo que paso despues de la gran guerra. Fic continuación de otro Confianza. Vuelto a escribir de nuevo, espero que guste, Emily.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

- Bien de acuerdo, solo será un fin de semana y confiamos en vosotros para que os hagáis cargo de todo – les dijo Hermione.

- Sois lo suficientemente mayores para que os portéis como adultos James tu ya tienes diecisiete años y a ti poco te falta Jenny– les dijo Ginny.

- Entre los dos podéis llevar perfectamente la casa – siguió Hermione.

- Si podéis pasar dos días sin mataros, seguro que no tendréis ningún problema – continuo Ginny.

- Sabrina os hace caso a los dos y además Susan y Robert ya son mayores este año van a comenzar sexto, por tanto si pasa algo sabremos que fue culpa vuestra – insitio Hermione.

- Por favor dejar a los chico en paz, solo vamos a estar fuera dos días y no son tontos, saben perfectamente lo que tienen que hacer – les dijo Draco desde la puerta – y más les vale que lo sepan o se pasaran castigados lo que les queda de vida – indico el mirando a los dos adolescentes con una sonrisa.

- Los demás ya están aquí – les grito Harry.

En ese momento en la casa de dos pisos en la que vivian Draco y Ginny se hizo un gran alboroto, todos saludándose entre si y los niños gritando y dando vueltas alrededor de los adultos.

- Donde esta mi sobrina favorita – chillo Ron – ahí esta – Jenny se levanto y fue a abrazar a su tío – y ahí esta mi ahijado. ¿Qué tal chicos preparados para hacerlos cargo de la casa?

- Si tío Ron – dijo James – podéis confiar en nosotros plenamente.

- Porque será que lo dudo – añadió Anne desde la puerta.

- Hola tía Anne – saludo Jenny – sabes que eso no es cierto, podemos arreglárnoslas no te preocupes ¿y Susan?

- Saludando a tus padres.

Los adultos cogieron todas sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia la chimenea se despidieron de sus hijos no sin antes volver a darles indicaciones a James y a Jenny.

- Mama te acuerdas de mi fiesta – interrogo Jenny con cara de niña buena – me dijiste que podría ir te acuerdas.

- Si, pero a la una tienes que estar en casa, ni un solo minuto mas tarde – le contesto Ginny amenazándola con el dedo.

- De acuerdo mama gracias – le contesto mientras la besaba.

- Portaos bien – les dijo Harry – y vosotros dos – añadió señalando a James y Jenny - no discutáis todo el tiempo.

- Claro que no papa – le contesto el chico – sabes que nos adoramos – dijo él mientras sujetaba a la chica del hombro, cuando sus padres desaparecieron, el la soltó rápidamente no sin antes darle un empujón.

- Idiota – le grito ella.

- Presumida – contesto él.

- Van a ser dos días encantadores – dijo Susan mirando a Robert.

- Y que lo digas – objeto el otro.

Llevaron las cosas de los últimos llegados a sus habitaciones correspondientes.

- Jenny – la llamo Susan.

- Dime – contesto la aludida mientras ayudaba a Sabrina la mas pequeña a guardar sus cosas en el armario.

- ¿Qué fiesta tienes mañana? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- John Adams me ha invitado a una fiesta que da uno de sus amigos – dijo ella feliz.

- ¿John Adams es tu novio? – pregunto Sabrina sentada en la cama en la que iba a dormir.

- Si – afirmo la otra - se puede decir que si.

- Pues James dice que es idiota – añadio la pequeña.

- Sabrina cielo, el único idiota es tu hermano. No lo conoce, solo le cae mal porque es de Slythering.

- ¿Tú crees que yo iré a Gryffindor? – Sabrina empezaría ese año a Howgarts.

- Claro que iras a Gryffindor – le dijo Susan sentándose en la cama junto a la niña.

- Seguro – añadió Jenny – no te preocupes iras, si hace falta le lanzaremos un hechizo al sombrero para que te mande a nuestra casa.

- Vas a venir a ayudarme con la cena o tienes pensado quedarte ahí toda la noche hablando tonterías – oyó que gritaban desde la parte de abajo.

- Sabrina – le dijo Jenny mirando a la niña – tu le tienes mucho aprecio a tu hermano.

- Algo – contesto la niña.

- Bueno pues entonces supongo que por ahora no le matare – sus compañeras de habitación se empezaron a reír mientras la veían salir de la habitación.

La cena fue un desastre, James se empeño en freír las patatas cuando el aceite estaba muy caliente y solo consiguió que el aceite les salpicara. Luego Jenny por llevarle la contraria había freído los filetes con mucho aceite teniendo al final el mismo resultado, cuando se sentaron a cenar, no pararon de discutir durante toda la cena y luego siguieron al decidir que película verían, los otros los miraban sin saber que hacer, los conocían lo suficiente para saber que no era bueno meterse en sus discusiones.

Jenny fue a la chimenea que había en la habitación de sus padres para hablar con John.

- Hola Jenny ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto el chico.

- Muy bien ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

- Estupendamente. ¿Vendrás conmigo a la fiesta?

- Si. Pero tengo que estar a la una de vuelta. Mis padres no me dejan más tiempo – contesto ella.

- Pero creía que ellos no estaban. No se enteraran a que hora volverás.

- No, no están, pero no estoy sola y alguien puede decirles.

- Ya comprendo. Has pensado en lo que te pedí.

- Si John he pensado mucho en ello, pero todavía no decidí nada.

- Vamos Jenny llevamos casi un año juntos y yo te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, pero no estoy segura, no se si estoy preparada – a la chica le ponía nerviosa hablar de ese tema.

- De acuerdo mañana hablaremos de eso, te paso a buscar a las diez.

- Bien hasta mañana

- Adiós – se levanto soltó un suspiro y salio de la estancia.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido? – le dijo una voz sobresaltándola cuando salía de la habitación, se giro rápidamente para encontrarse a James apoyado en la pared mirándola fijamente.

- Pero bueno ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones privadas. No sabía que eras tan chismoso James.

- Y no lo soy, fue casualidad iba a mi cuarto y escuche la conversación. No me vas a contestar.

- No, no es asunto tuyo – le grito bajando las escaleras.

- Si lo es, mientras tus padres no estén, debo vigilarte – grito él siguiendola

- Esta es la última que me quedaba por oír. Hazme un favor metete en tu propia vida y deja la mía en paz.

- Mañana podríamos preparar unos bocadillos e ir a pasar el día a la piscina – comento Robert cuando Jenny y James entraron en la habitación..

- A mi me parece una buena idea – añadió James sentándose junto a él – a no ser que la niña sabelotodo tenga alguna objeción.

- No lo siento James, pero no tengo nada que decir, me parece estupendo.

- Y seria posible – dijo Susan frotándose las sienes - que no os discutierais durante todo el día, se que es difícil, pero al menos mientras comemos, dais dolor de cabeza.

- Yo no discuto con el, lo que ocurre es que es un cabezón y no acepta criticas.

- Aceptaría críticas si tuvieran alguna razón, pero tú solo lo haces para molestarme nada más.

- Claro, es que cuando me levanto por la mañana lo primero que pienso es que puedo hacer para molestar al gran James Potter.

- Pues no me extrañaría... ¿y los otros? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

- No lo sé, estaban aquí – no se habían dado cuenta de que Robert y Susan se habían ido, Sabrina estaba dormida apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano.

- Esto es increíble, no se puede mantener una conversación con personas que se van sin despedirse – dijo James mientras cogia a Sabrina en brazos e iba subiendo las escaleras.

- A eso lo llamo yo muy poca educación, creí que estábamos decidiendo que es lo que íbamos a hacer mañana y se van – añadió la chica.

Al entrar en la habitación de las chicas, Susan estaba en su cama ya dormida, ella y Robert se habían ido a la cama al poco de que ellos empezaran su discusión. Jenny abrió la cama de Sabrina mientras James la dejaba sobre ella y cada uno le quitaba uno de los zapatos, el le tapo con las sabanas le dio un beso en la frente, miro a Jenny durante unos segundos y se marcho de la habitación sin decir nada, Jenny se desnudo y se metió también debajo de las sabanas.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano para preparar las cosas para ir a la piscina, no tardaron en llegar ya que estaba muy cerca de donde vivía la familia Malfoy, al llegar allí, buscaron un sitio para colocar las toallas.

- El sol esta pegando mucho – se quejo James – voy a por algo de beber.

- Espera voy contigo – le grito Robert.

Las chicas se quedaron allí mientras los chicos iban a una caseta que había dentro de la piscina, al llegar allí pidieron 5 refrescos, James se giro y miro hacia donde estaban ellas, Jenny le echaba crema a Sabrina, no pudo evitarse fijarse en su cuerpo, llevaba un bikini de color verde claro que le quedaba como un guante al cuerpo, su pelo rubio como el de su padre le caía por debajo de la cintura, ella se lo echaba a un lado para seguir poniendo crema en la espalda de la niña, es muy bonita pensó James, pero que demonios estas pensado, se reprocho a si mismo, bueno es normal tengo diecisiete años y las hormonas revolucionadas me pasa con cualquier chica guapa incluso con Susan, la miro y no sintió nada, volvió a mirar a Jenny y hay estaba de nuevo esa extraña sensación, de nuevo a Susan, nada, Jenny y otra vez.

- James. James – le grito Robert pasando su mano por delante de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? – le contesto este molesto.

- Me vas a ayudar a llevar esto o vas a seguir embobado mirando hacia dios sabe que – Robert miro hacia donde tenia la vista perdida su amigo - ¿Qué estabas mirando? ¿Alguna chica guapa?

- Nada – le contesto el otro cogiendo las bebidas. Cuando llegaron hasta las chicas, estaba vez era Susan quien le echaba la crema a Jenny en la espalda, James se quito la camiseta y el pantalón mientras miraba a su hermana que metía un pie en la piscina y luego lo sacaba, sintió un contacto frió contra su espalda que le hizo sobresaltarse.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto girándose y sujetando la mano de la chica.

- Tu que crees echarte crema en la espalda o es que te quieres quemar. O la mejor es que el Sr. Potter, puede hacerlo solo – el no le contesto, solo se dio la vuelta y dejo que la chica siguiera haciendo, en el fondo le gustaba el contacto de las manos de ella contra su espalda cerro sus ojos sintiendo el contacto, subía y bajaba las manos despacio, llegaba hasta sus hombros y esparcía la crema por ellos, luego las bajaba hasta el principio de su traje baño. Noto que sus manos paraban, abrió los ojos y vio el bote del protector solar delante de el – creo que ya te lo puedes echar tu solo – el cogio el bote y se lo echo por el resto del cuerpo, luego se tumbo en la toalla que estaba junto a la de Jenny que estaba tendida boca abajo con los ojos cerrados y la cara hacia el, volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo subiendo por su cuerpo al mirarla de arriba a bajo, levanto su vista de ella intentando que todo desapareciera, no era una buena idea tener esos pensamientos estando en traje de baño, volvió a mirar a su hermana que solo metía los pies en la piscina, sabia que le daba miedo el agua porque no sabia nadar muy bien, así que se levanto se sentó junto a la niña y se dejo caer en la piscina en la que el hacia pie extendió los brazos hacia Sabrina, ella entendió y se dejo caer sobre su hermano que se zambullía con ella en brazos una y otra vez, mientras ella reía.

Robert no tardo en unirse a ellos, y al rato estaban saliendo para ir a por las chicas que seguían en sus toallas.

Susan grito cuando noto las manos frías de Robert sobre ella, pero ya era tarde la tenia cogida y con ella se tiro al agua. Sabrina reía desde donde la había dejado James, Jenny se levanto al notar las intenciones del chico y echo a correr mientras reía perseguida por el.

- Ni si te ocurra Potter – le dijo ella señalándole con el dedo y riendo.

- Vamos Malfoy ¿Crees que me intimidas? – ella se resguardo detrás de un árbol y comenzaron los dos a correr alrededor del tronco, pero el era mucho mas rápido y mas ágil que ella y enseguida la tenía arrinconada contra el árbol, tenían sus cuerpos pegados, James había colocado sus manos a cada lado de la chica y sentía contra su cuerpo el pecho de ella subiendo y bajando, miro hacía abajo y vio sus pecho apretados contra él, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de ella clavados en los de él, su mirada parecía más oscura, distinta.

- James – el nunca había escuchado su nombre de sus labios asi, era como un suspiro, como si le estuviera pidiendo lo que él estaba deseando hacer y debía haber perdido la razón, porque era justo lo que iba hacer cuando recibió un cubo de agua en su espalda, se giro para ver a su hermana pequeña corriendo de nuevo hacia la piscina, momento en que la otra aprovecho para escapar, pero no tardo mucho en darle alcance la cogio en brazos mientras ella intentaba escapar chillando hasta que James salto con ella al agua, cuando salio de nuevo a la superficie, persiguió a James por el agua y luego a Robert, fue hacia Sabrina que se había vuelto a sentar en el borde.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme a coger a tu hermano? - le dijo.

- Si - grito la niña lanzándose a sus brazos pero el que los cogio por sorpresa fue James que volvió a coger a Jenny en brazos, Sabrina quedo sobre ella riendo sin parar.

- Sujétala bien – le dijo James a Jenny ella asintió y el se sumergió con las dos, Robert que también se quería unir a la pelea se abalanzo contra ellos, lo que hizo que James se resbalara y le cayeran las chicas, Sabrina se puso nerviosa y se soltó de Jenny hundiéndose, esta en cuanto reacciono la volvió a coger, pero la niña se había asustado había sido poco tiempo pero había tragado algo de agua y se había impresionado, estaba llorando y se agarraba fuertemente a Jenny que salio deprisa del agua con la niña en brazos se sentó con ella en la toalla, pero estaba muy nerviosa y no conseguía calmarla. Detrás de ellas salio James que le quito a Sabrina de sus brazos.

- No pasa nada tonta todo esta bien yo estoy contigo – la niña sollozaba en el hombro de su hermano – escúchame – le digo cogiendole la barbilla – ya eres una niña grande, este año vas a empezar en Hogwarts e iras a Gryffindor donde están los valientes ¿a qué si?

- Si – sonrió la niña – porque yo soy valiente.

- Claro que eres valiente eres una Potter – le contesto el chico haciéndole cosquillas. Jenny los miraba mientras la niña volvía a abrazar a su hermano, no entendía como ese chico podía llegar a ser tan odioso y a la vez tan dulce y menos aun podía entender lo que había pasado antes con ello, no tenía sentido, lo que había deseado...

- Lo siento – dijo Robert – llegando hasta ellos – no pensé que te fueras a asustar Sabrina, de verdad que lo siento mucho.

- ¿Quieres que te perdone? – pregunto la niña haciendo un puchero.

- Si claro que quiero – contesto el chico serio.

- Si me compras un helado te lo perdono todo.

- Esta niña es una chantajista – le dijo mirando a James – debe haber tenido un buen profesor – el aludido no digo nada solo sonrió y le dio un cariñoso beso a su hermana.

El día paso deprisa para ellos que volvieron sobre las ocho a casa, James y Jenny habían conseguido pasar el día juntos sin discutir ni una sola vez, hicieron la cena entre todos, mientras unos la hacían los otros iban poniendo la mesa, nada mas terminar Jenny se dio una ducha y se preparo con la ayuda de Susan y Sabrina para ir a su fiesta con John.

Antes de las diez por la chimenea hizo su aparición John en cuanto James y el se vieron se lanzaron sendas miradas de odio.

- ¿Qué tal Potter? – pregunto el recién llegado.

- Bien Adams, para tu desgracia estoy muy bien.

- Bueno como siempre verte es un placer. No esta nada mal la casa de los Malfoy, si no fuera por la gente que invitan.

- Y que lo digas, solo mira lo que trago el gato – contesto James – siempre le he dicho que debería tapar la chimenea, cualquier imbecil puede entrar por ella.

Robert fue a avisar a Jenny de que ya la estaban esperando antes de que esos dos llegaran a las manos.

Ella salio de su habitación seguida de las otras dos, James la miro llevaba un vestido muy ajustado rojo de tirantes algo escotado que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, se le pasaron mil ideas por la cabeza, miro a John y vio como su vista iba de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de ella y sintió ganas de romperle la cara al pensar que el estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos que el.

- Estas muy guapa – le dijo John.

- Gracias. ¿nos vamos?

- Cuando quieras.

- Que no se te olvide que a la una tienes que estar en casa –grito James.

- Se a que hora tengo que llegar, no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

- Solo era para que no se te olvidara – ella no le contesto, solo le indico a John que se metiera en la chimenea, segundos después ella le siguió.

- Ese Adams es imbecil – refunfuño James – me voy a dormir estoy cansado hasta mañana – los otros se miraron sin saber que contestar.

Oyó ruidos en la parte de debajo de la casa, miro el reloj, eran mas de las dos de la mañana así que llegaba tarde, pues el le recordaría a que hora exactamente tenia que llegar, seria lo primero que diría a su madre en cuanto la viera. Se levanto y bajo al piso de abajo, fue siguiendo los ruidos hasta que llego al comedor, Jenny estaba sentada en el sofá.

- Es muy tarde, que le parecería a tus padres que les hayas desobedecido – dijo cinicamente.

- Ahora no estoy de humor para reñir contigo porque no te vuelves a la cama – el le iba a volver a contestar hasta que se acerco a ella y pudo ver que tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunto sentándose junto a ella.

- Nada. Olvídalo.

- No quiero. Porque estas llorando – ella sollozo más aun y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él, que la acercó a el y la abrazo - ¿Qué paso esta noche?

- James es horrible no pude – decía mientras lloraba aun mas.

- ¿Qué fue horrible Jenny? ¿Qué fue lo que no pudiste? Si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte. Te hizo algo Adams.

- No, no me hizo nada déjalo por favor.

- Cuéntamelo – insitito él

- No puedo, me da vergüenza hablar esto contigo.

- ¿Porque?

- Ya te lo he dicho me da vergüenza.

- De acuerdo si no quieres no me lo cuentes– aparto la cabeza de su hombro – gracias – le dijo el chico asintió con la cabeza y la miro a los ojos irritados por el llanto, bajo su vista hasta sus labios y con un suspiro se acerco poco a poco a ella, su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, pero el resto de su cuerpo parecía no estar escuchando.

- Jenny ¿Qué tal la fiesta? – los dos se separaron rápidamente ¿Qué te ocurre por que lloras?


	2. Capitulo 2

El día de vuelta a Hogwarts ya había llegado Jenny, iba de un lado a otro de la casa terminando de meter todas sus cosas en el baúl, su padre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón leyendo el profeta, mientras Ginny iba detrás de su hija dándole las cosas que dejaba detrás de ella olvidadas.

En casa de Harry y Hermione pasaba mas o menos lo mismo, Harry ayudaba a James a prepararse para volver al colegio mientras Hermione iba con la pequeña de la familia dándole las ultimas instrucciones, fueron en el coche de Harry hasta la estación, donde cruzaron la pared del anden 93/4 . Los Malfoy ya se encontraban allí, Jenny hablaba con Evelyn Weasley la hija de George y Angelina, no la habían visto en todo el verano ya que se habían ido a pasar las vacaciones a Egipto.

Todos los chicos subieron al tren y buscaron un vagón para ellos, acomodaron sus baúles y a sus mascotas y se sentaron, a los minutos el tren partía. Llevaban un rato cuando paso la señora del carrito, compraron todos los pasteles y golosinas que pudieron.

- Entonces si lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas el sombrero me mandara a Gryffindor – decía Sabrina.

- Sabrina cielo – le dijo Jenny – es seguro que tu iras a Gryffindor, tus padres fueron y tus abuelos también, de seguro iras.

- Es cierto – siguió Evelyn – mira aquí la única que podía haber acabado en otra casa era Jenny, pero por sus venas corren sangre de Gryffindor y por eso esta en esa casa.

- Claro lo ves, yo desee ir a Gryffindor y por eso es que estoy, claro que es algo que mi padre no me a perdonado todavía – añadió con riéndose.

- Deja el tema pesada – le regaño James – lleva dos semanas con la misma cantinela, iras a Gryffindor porque ese es tu lugar como el de todos los Potter.

- Desde luego a un Potter no se le aceptaría en la casa de Slythering – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

- Adams cuanto honor – contesto sarcásticamente James – ves pequeña por eso iras a Gryffindor porque no eres estupida, como para acabar en la misma casa que el zoquete este.

- Potter si lo que quieres es empezar el año sufriendo solo me lo tienes que decir, seria un placer para mí darte tu merecido.

- Así – decía James mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a el – y como me vas a dar ese merecido, me muero de curiosidad.

- Bueno vasta ya los dos. Siempre estáis igual – imploro Jenny.

- No es culpa mía nena, es este cabeza de chorlito que se cree algo porque su padre lleve una cicatriz en su frente.

- Tu ni siquiera deberías nombrar a mi padre – James ya tenia el puño en alto, pero Robert le sujeto y Jenny se interpuso.

- John sal fuera no tengo ganas de que hagáis aquí una de vuestras escenitas – le dijo saliendo fuera con el y cerrando la puerta – para que le tienes que provocar.

- No es mi culpa, el y sus tonterías con que es un Potter, menuda estupidez y como si eso significara algo.

- Significa algo, Harry Potter fue la persona que acabo con Voldemort o se te ha olvidado, porque si es así, deberías leer un poco mas de historia de la magia, viene en muchos libros – contesto ella enfadada.

- ¿Y que? Eso paso hace años, nosotros ni siquiera habíamos nacido, no sé porque presumís de ello, siempre juntos como una familia feliz, pero si tu no soportas a Potter, y cada vez que dijo algo de el saltas para defenderle.

- Porque aunque yo no me lleve bien con James, somos una familia, nos hemos criado todos juntos y es así como nos gustan que nos vean.

- Bien, pero sigo sin entender porque tienen que presumir de ser un Potter.

- No presume de ello, se siente orgulloso de sus apellidos, al igual que Robert y Evelyn, son Weasley, Susan su madre sufrió mucho para poder ayudar a la liberación del mundo mágico, sin olvidar que su abuelo era Sirius Black y yo que no se te debería olvidar soy una Malfoy – dijo con orgullo.

- No sé me olvida, todo el mundo conoce la traición de tu padre al señor tenebroso.

- ¿Traición? - contesto enfadada - así será como tu lo ves, porque ni yo ni mi familia lo vemos así, me siento muy orgullosa de llevar el apellido de una de las personas que lucho contra los mortigafos y tuvo sus propias ideas y no las que les metían en la cabeza. Si hablamos de traición deberíamos referiros a los miembros de tu casa, que después de haber apoyado a Voldemort, corrieron a sus casas negándolo todo con la cola entre las piernas.

- Mira nena, no me gusta discutir contigo, puede que no tengamos las mismas ideas, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos podamos llevar bien – la agarro por la cintura y la beso en los labios – estoy deseando continuar lo que dejamos pendiente en la fiesta.

- Mira ahora mismo a mi lo único que me apetece es dejar el tema de las familias vale, nos veremos en el colegio y por favor deja de llamarme nena – añadió entrando de nuevo en su compartimiento, donde la esperaban los otros.

- A ese tío un día le voy a dar una paliza – le grito James mientras señalaba a la puerta.

- Déjame en paz quieres. Estoy cansada de discutir con todos – contesto ella, se sentó y paso el resto del camino mirando por la ventana.

El tren llego a su destino y se bajaron, James acompaño a Sabrina hasta donde estaba Hagrid, que saludo alegremente a la niña.

- ¿Que tal estas Sabrina? – le pregunto el gigante elevándola hasta su rostro.

- Bien, un poco nerviosa y creo que me encontraría mejor si mis pies volvieran al suelo – James no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada que disimulo como si le hubiese dado un ataque de tos.

- No tienes porque estarlo, ya veras como lo pasaras bien. Los de primer curso seguirme – grito mientras llevaba de la mano a la niña.

Ya estaban sentados en el gran salón, esperando la canción del sombrero que haría la selección de los alumnos a cada una de las casas, ninguno le prestaba mucha atención, Susan que estaba sentada junto a James, hablaba con Jenny y Evelyn que les contaba las vacaciones que había tenido en Egipto, Robert que estaba junto a estas, le contaba a James si se había fijado en la mesa de los profesores, donde Snape hablaba con Lupin.

- Eso si que creí que nunca lo vería, pero si creí que se odiaban.

En ese momento llego el turno de Sabrina de ponerse el sombrero, la niña se sentó despacio en la silla mientras la profesora McGonagall le colocaba el sombrero, después de unos segundo de silencio el sombrero grito GRYFFINDORF.

Todos los de la mesa se levantaron y aplaudieron, sobre todo James que se había subido al banco y gritaba y aplaudía más que ninguno. Sabrina fue corriendo hacia la mesa y abrazo a Evelyn, a Jenny y por último a Robert.

- Esa es mi chica – gritaba James – esa es, pásamela – Robert elevo a la niña por encima de la mesa y se la entrego a James que aun seguía encima del banco gritando, hasta que la profesora McGonagall le pidió que se sentara y guardara silencio para continuar con la selección.

- Lo ves – le decía Susan a la niña que estaba sentada entre ella y James – ya te dijimos que entrarías en Gryffindor.

- Si – contesto la niña feliz.

La selección termino, el director Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a todos los del primer años y luego dio las indicaciones que daba todos los años, después la comida apareció en la mesa y todos empezaron a cenar.

Al terminar la cena Evelyn que era la prefecta de Gryffindor llamo a los del primer año para que la siguieran, el resto se encamino hacia la sala común. Sabrina estaba muy emocionada siguiendo a Evelyn por los pasillos de Hogwarts, conocía ya bastante del castillo, porque todos los meses de agosto, desde que nació acudía con sus padres a la reunión que desde que tuvieron la batalla final cerebraban todos los años, pero igualmente estaba emocionada, sabia el camino hacia la sala de Gryffindor perfectamente, pero iba con todos como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Cuando llego a su habitación conoció a las que serian sus compañeras a partir de ese día hasta que terminara su último curso en Hogwarts.

- Bueno ya esta – dijo Evelyn cuando se sentó con el resto en la sala común – todos los del primer año están en sus respectivas habitaciones.

- ¿Esta bien Sabrina? – interrogo James.

- Si como los otros, James porque la conozca no le puedo dar un trato especial, la deje en su habitación con sus compañeras para que se presentara.

- Hombre – añadió Robert – no esperábamos que le dieras un trato especial, nunca nos lo has dado a nosotros tampoco.

- No pienso contestarte a eso – refunfuño Evelyn - ¿Dónde esta Jenny?

- Debió ir a hablar con Adams – le dijo Susan.

- No entiendo que se puede hablar con un Slythering, no tienen mucho vocabulario – rió Robert.

- Porque no os metéis en vuestros asuntos – le contesto Susan.

- Eh a mi no me metas – protesto James – que yo no he dicho nada.

- Porque no te hemos dado tiempo, sino ya estarías añadiendo algo – siguio Evelyn.

- Paso de vosotras. ¿Qué hacemos nuestra primera noche?

- Como que hacemos – grito Evelyn – pues ir a descansar, que ya es tarde.

- Claro eso era lo que teníamos en mente – le contesto James – y baja la voz que no somos sordos.

- De acuerdo, OH mira ahí esa Thomas Logbotton voy a saludarlo – añadió Evelyn yendo junto a su compañero.

- Se le caen las bragas cada vez que ve a ese tío – comento Robert provocando que James se riera.

- No seas ordinario – le regaño Susan.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y Jenny entro por el, se sentó junto a Susan y puso su cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Has hablado con el? – pregunto.

- Si. Ya te contare luego – contesto la otra moviendo su mano para dejar ahí el tema.

- ¿Estas bien? – Susan le acaricio el pelo.

- Supongo, tal vez las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, pero tampoco es que esperase que salieran bien, últimamente tengo cosas muy extrañas en mi cabeza – termino mientras miraba a James que en ese momento se ataba los zapatos.

- Quieres contármelo – quiso saber la otra con tono afectivo.

- Creeme si te lo dijera no me creerías – expreso con un suspiro.

- ¿Alguna de las dos va a explicarnos de que habláis?-interrogo Robert.

- De nada importante – contesto Susan.

- Vamos a salir esta noche – cambio de tema Jenny.

- Bueno hay que estrenar las capas – índico James mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¿Qué capas? – pregunto Evelyn – no tendréis una capa de invisibilidad. Porque no pienso permitir ninguna tontería.

- Vamos Evelyn desde luego – comenzó James – que no tenemos una capa de invisibilidad, que cosas tienes.

- Eso espero, me voy a dormir, porque a veces me dais miedo lo que podéis llegar a hacer, vosotros deberías acostaros también.

- Desde luego Evelyn tranquila – le sonrió Susan – en unos minutos subiremos también – esperaron hasta que ella desapareció de las escaleras.

- A mí si que me da miedo ella a veces – dijo Jenny como si se estremeciera.

- ¿Estamos seguros de que ella es familia mía? – interrogo Robert.

- Eso dicen tus padres – le contesto James.

- Le has mentido James – bromeo Susan – deberías sentirte avergonzado.

- No le he mentido, ella ha preguntado que si teníamos una capa y yo le he contestado la verdad, no tenemos una.

- Eso es cierto –añadió Robert – tenemos dos.

- ¿Si vamos a por ellas? – le pregunto James, Robert asintió con la cabeza y los dos subieron a por las capas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Susan en cuanto los chicos desaparecieron del salón.

- Nada, le dije que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, y el me contesto que me daba todo el tiempo del mundo que no iba a andar jugando, que me comportara como una adulta que ya era hora y no se cuantas estupideces mas.

- Vaya lo siento.

- Bueno, lo raro es que tan poco me importa mucho, supongo que después de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, todo cambio.

- Jenny, lo que paso en la fiesta, no es una excusa para que él pase de ti.

- Vamonos – grito Robert interrumpiéndolas.

- Baja la voz – le regaño James – o se van a enterar hasta en Francia.

- Yo voy con Robert – dijo Susan rápidamente

- ¿Porque? – interrogo James – con Robert siempre voy yo, tu vas con Jenny.

- Venga James – añadió Robert – que mas te da.

- Pero porque tú y yo siempre vamos juntos – protesto el chico.

- James es que a veces eres tonto – le regaño Jenny.

- Bueno y eso ahora a que viene – vio como Robert tiraba la capa por encima de Susan, así que el hizo lo mismo con Jenny – no entiendo porque tengo que ir contigo.

- De verdad que no te enteras de nada – suspiro la chica.

- De que se supone que me tengo que enterar – pregunto él molesto.

- Quieren estar juntos, ya sabes unos minutos de intimidad.

- ¿Para qué?

- Si te tengo que explicar eso, al final te terminare contando como nace los niños.

- Estas de broma, es imposible, si se conocen desde que nacieron, no pueden salir juntos es... es... es antinatural – dijo mientras ponía cara de asco.

- Tu si que eres antinatural, baja la voz – le susurro mientras iban por uno de los pasillos del colegio.

- Si James baja la voz – recibió un golpe en el aire de la nada.

- Auh eso a que vino, Robert que ahora no te vea no quiere decir que no te lo pueda devolver después – se quejo frotándose la cabeza.

- Shhh, escuchar, unas voces, ahí alguien hay – todo se acercaron a la esquina del pasillo de donde provenían las voces.

- Ósea que lo has dejado con la idiota de Malfoy – James que escucho eso miro de reojo a Jenny esperando su reacción.

- Si, valía mas así, era complicarme la vida.

- Bueno mejor para mi seguro que es – contesto la chica.

- Puedes creer que estuve casi un año para que se acostara conmigo y luego me dice que necesita tiempo, bastante tiempo le di ya, eso me pasa por juntarme con niñatas mimadas y no con mujeres echas y derechas como tu Priscila, menos mal que tu siempre has comprendido mi sufrimiento – John se acerco a la chica con la que hablaba y la empezó a besar, la apoyo contra una pared y se apretó a ella mientras por el pasillo se oían los gemidos de la chica – vamos a tu habitación.

- Jenny – Susan susurraba su nombre – James volvamos a la sala. ¿Dónde estáis?

- Si vamos a la sala – contesto James – Jenny, vamos, - el hizo ademán de moverse, pero ella seguía con sus ojos fijos en la escena de los otros dos, la cogio de la cintura y tiro de ella – vamos Susan y Robert ya se han ido. Camina.

- Tu tenias razón es un idiota – en una situación normal, el hubiese aprovechado ese momento para decirle que el siempre tenia razón pero en realidad sentía tenerla.

- Si quieres puedo ir a pegarle – ella rió y él la arrastro hasta el cuadro de entrada a la sala Gryffindor, al pasar por el, quito la capa que les cubría, Susan y Robert ya los esperaban allí.

- Jenny – le dijo Susan abrazándola – lo siento, ese tío es un cerdo.

- Venga prima anímate, es mejor así, el no te llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos – ella sonrió ante el comentario de Robert y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

- Espera que te acompaño – le digo Susan subiendo detrás de ella las escaleras.

- Ese tío es un cabrón – murmuro entre dientes Robert – me apetece romperle la cara.

- Yo también me voy a acostar – subió por la parte de los chicos hacia la habitación de los de séptimo – cuando paso al lado de la habitación de los chicos de sexto le dio las buenas noches a Robert y siguió hasta su cuarto.

Entro en silencio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se desnudo y se puso su pijama, corrió las cortinas de su cama y se quedo allí tendido mirando al techo, no sabia lo que le ocurría, pero sentía una sensación muy rara en el estomago, desde que había escuchado a John decir que Jenny no se había acostado con el, le molestaba pensarlo, pensar que tan siquiera lo había intentado con ella, sentía algo en su estomago que le daba vueltas y furia recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Pero a el le tenia que dar igual lo que hiciera ella, bastante mayorcita era para saber lo que hacia, a el no le importaba, eso mismo, le daba exactamente igual, lo del día de la piscina fueron hormonas revolucionadas, nada más que es, con ese pensamiento se durmió, sueño que no le duro mucho, porque alguien lo zarandeaba, abrió sus ojos y vio unos grises que lo miraban.

- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenias mas ropa para taparte? – la chica le miro mal unos segundos.

- Esto fue una estupidez, no se ni para que vine – susurro ella girándose para irse.

- Eh – el la agarro de la muñeca tiro de ella hacía la cama, cerro los doseles y la miro - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto viendo su rostro serio – Jenny ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo…- la chica se mordía el labio inferior y no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Qué es? – volvió a preguntar él, ella se sentó cruzando sus piernas y mirándole.

- Crees que…

- Me estas poniendo nervioso – dijo él elevando un poco la voz.

- Y tu a mí no me grites – contesto ella con mal tono - No me quise acostar con Adams – el la miro sin comprender lo que ella quería decirle.

- Vale – fue la única respuesta que recibió, ella lo miraba como si esperase que dijera algo mas - ¿Quieres hablar de sexo conmigo? – pregunto sintiéndose algo incomodo.

- ¿Piensas que tal vez lo tenía que haber echo?

- No tienes con quien hablar de estos temas que no sea yo – estaba claro por la cara que puso ella que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba – quiero decir te metes en una habitación con cinco chicos dentro vestida con un simple camisón, para hacerme esa pregunta.

- Le dije a Susan que era un error – hablaba mas para ella que para el chico que la volvió a sentar cuando ella hizo ademán de levantarse.

- ¿Susan? – bien al día siguiente en el desayuno hablaría con ella y sus consejos.

- Ella piensa que tal vez debería hablar con un chico sobre ello…

- ¿Y por que tuve que ser yo?

- ¿Prefieres que hable esto con Robert? – pregunto como si la respuesta ya estuviera dicha, el otro resoplo y se froto la cara.

- Esta bien… ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿No me iras a preguntar como se hace?

- No – gruño ella – Tu ya lo has hecho.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo Jenny – observo el molesto.

- No era una pregunta, las chicas hablamos y se que lo hiciste el año pasado con Brenda Hackson en la torre de astronomía y por lo que ella dijo que no era la primera con la que estabas – el abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin saber que contestar -¿Piensas que tal vez yo lo tenía que haber echo?

- ¿Hablas con otras chicas sobre las relaciones que tengo con ellas? – eso era demasiado para el primer día.

- Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba – el suspiro y se armo de paciencia, porque le tenia que tocar todo a él.

- ¿Tú querías hacerlo? – bajo la mirada a sus manos y negó con la cabeza – entonces que respuesta esperes que te de, tu ya la sabes.

- Pero casi llego hasta el final James, pero en el último momento me eche atrás y ahora el dice que soy una cría.

- Escucha – sujeto su mentón y le obligo a mirarle – que no quisieras o que no estuvieras preparada para estar con él no significa nada, el es idiota y te lo he dicho miles de veces ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – contesto ella sonriendo.

- Bien ahora vete a tu cama y sal de la mía – dijo James – y la próxima vez que se te ocurra algo así, por lo menos ponte algo más de ropa.

- Tus compañeros están dormidos James, no me han visto nada, eres un exagerado. Gracias – le dijo abrasándolo.

- Jen vete a dormir – casi sonó a suplica.

- Hacia mucho que no me llamabas Jen – dijo ella separándose de él y mirándole a los ojos.

- Vete a tu cama – esta vez sonó más fuerte de lo que él quería.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto ella – tus compañeros están dormidos, no pasa nada.

- Si pasa – dijo él intentando normalizar su respiración – sabes si le hacías esto a Adams, no me extraña que tuviera tantas ganas de llevarte a la cama.

- Sabes no entiendo como a veces eres tan cariñoso y otras tan capullo – le grito levantadote y saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo despertando a todos los que se encontraban durmiendo.


	3. Capitulo 4

A primera hora tenían clase de dcao con los Slythering no sabia que reacción debería tener cuando lo viera, se encontraba escuchando a Evelyn hablar sobre los niños de primero, pero hacia un cacho que no la oía, estaba esperando el momento que el apareciera por el pasillo, cuando lo vio dejo a Evelyn con la palabra en la boca y fue hacia el, venia acompañado de Priscila Philips, la chica con la que había estado la noche anterior. James que charlaba con Thomas Logbotton, observaba todo desde la pared en la que se había apoyado

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro Jenny, ahora voy Priscila – esta ultima paso al lado de Jenny mirándola de arriba abajo – dime – ella guardo silencio unos segundos y después por todo el pasillo se pudo oír el tortazo que le había dado – ¿pero quien te crees que eres? – grito el chico.

- Una niña mimada, no lo sabes, claro debe ser porque tu lo que necesitas es toda una mujer como Philips.

- No sé de que me hablas – añadió el sorprendido.

- Lo sabes perfectamente – elevo la voz, provocando que todos los miraran - No mientas.

- Baja la voz - le dijo el amarándole el brazo – estamos dando todo un espectáculo.

- Suéltame – grito ella, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como James se acercaba a ellos, le hizo una señal para que se detuviera y se zafo del brazo que la aprisionaba – vamos a hacernos un favor mutuo, no me vuelvas a hablar y yo haré lo mismo contigo, así no tendré que volver a ver tu cara que me produce tanto asco.

- Estupida, no sabes a quien te estas enfrentando. Eres tan estupida como tu padre, que es un traidor de mierda.

- Crees que los insultos de un adolescente mimado, egocéntrico y narcisista me pueden afectar, deberías utilizar un poco tus neuronas, no son de adorno – ella se giro y pase al lado de James, John iba a ir tras de ella, pero James y otros Gryffindor se interpusieron en su camino.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – le dijo James.

- Buenos días alumnos. Pasemos al aula – saludo la amable voz de su profesor que había llegado en esos momentos.

- Buenos días profesor Lupin- contestaron algunos de los alumnos.

- Ya me explicaras que a sido eso – le dijo Evelyn sentándose junto a ella, en ese momento un papel aterrizo justo delante de Jenny, lo cogio y lo abrió:

_Al final va a resultar que no eres tan tonta como yo creía,_

_Lo has echo muy bien, lo has puesto en su sitio_

_James._

Jenny se dio la vuelta y le miro, no soy nada tonta, le susurro con una sonrisa, el le devolvió la sonrisa, la puerta de la clase se abrió de un golpe y Robert entro por ella como un huracán, se tiro encima de John y le empezó a pegar puñetazos, el profesor Lupin le cogio por la túnica y lo tiro hacia atrás.

- Robert Weasley se puede saber que te ocurre, como entras en mi clase actuando de esa manera, James se había acercado a ellos, al igual que Jenny y Evelyn, Robert estaba rojo de furia, su pelo pelirrojo, casi no resaltaba comparado con su cara, no podía ni hablar, le dio a James algo que llevaba retorcido en su mano, este lo cogio y lo estiro, miro a John que se encontraba sangrando por la nariz y si el profesor Lupin no hubiese visto sus intenciones y lo hubiese sujetado se hubiera tirado también a por el – ¿que demonios tenéis ahí? – el licántropo le arranco a James de las manos el papel, y cuando lo vio se quedo pálido, miro a Jenny y trago saliva, ella se acerco a el para ver lo que tenia en su mano. Se quedo pálida, no podía ser, no había sido capaz – señor Adams, ¿hizo usted esta foto?

- No señor, yo soy quien esta encima de ella no lo ve – Robert se intento escapar de Evelyn que le tenia sujeto, mientras James le asesinaba con la mirada.

- ¿Puedo saber quien hizo esta foto? – pregunto el profesor intentando que su voz sonara calmada.

- Un amigo de un amigo – el parecía disfrutar con el interrogatorio – fue un apuesta, aposté con unos amigos a que me la tiraba en la fiesta, pero como necesitaba una prueba uno de ellos sacaría una foto, para demostrar que era cierto – eso ya era demasiado para Jenny, la estaban humillando delante de sus compañeros, dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada de John, lo veía sonreír, choco con la mesa del profesor, se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo del aula.

- ¿Como llego esto a sus manos señor Weasley? –pregunto el profesor.

- El me lo envió, seguro que fue – John volvió a sonreír.

- Claro que no profesor, yo no se lo mandaría a el, se como se pone cuando se meten con sus primas.

- Si que lo hizo estaba en clases de transformaciones cuando me llego una lechuza con esa foto.

- ¿Puedes acaso probar que fuera su lechuza? – interrogo Lupin con calma.

- No, no era su lechuza, de eso estoy seguro, pero puede haber cogido cualquiera para mandármelo.

- Basta, se acabo la discusión, lo siento pero esto no puede quedar así, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por a tacar a un compañero, y cincuenta puntos menos para Slythering por la falta de respecto a un compañero.

La hora de la cena había llegado, todos se encontraban ya en la mesa, todos menos Jenny, no se le había visto desde la primera clase, no había ido a comer ni tampoco había echo aun aparición por la cena, Sabrina le contaba a Evelyn todo lo que había aprendido en su primer día, James miraba a la puerta, esperando que Jenny apareciera, mientras Robert miraba hacia la mesa de Slythering, planeando mil maneras de hacer sufrir a Adams. El profesor Lupin se acerco hasta ellos.

- ¿La habéis encontrado? – les pregunto.

- No – le contesto Evelyn – la hemos buscado por todas partes. No sabemos donde puede estar.

- Bueno no os preocupéis aparecerá, ya lo veréis. Necesita estar sola.

- Remus – le llamo Susan – le vas a contar a nuestros padres.

- Aun no lo he decidido Susan. Lo que ha ocurrido es bastante grave, pero también comprendo que sois mayores para tomar vuestras propias decisiones, solo me pregunto si estáis preparados para enfrentaros a ellas.

Ya eran más de las once de la noche y seguían sin tener noticias de Jenny, habían rastreado todo el castillo sin resultado. En la sala común, aun había mucha gente terminando sus trabajos, Susan no apartaba la vista del retrato como si porque lo mirase mucho tiempo antes aparecería. Robert junto a ella, atendía a las explicaciones que Evelyn le daba sobre un hechizo, mientras James ayudaba a Sabrina con sus primeros deberes.

- Jenny – grito Susan levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba y corriendo hacia ella – ¿donde estabas llevamos horas buscándote? – en el estomago de James, pareció que se quitaba un peso que había retenido durante todo el día y ni si quiera se había dado cuanta

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Evelyn – te has saltado todas las clases.

- Y todas las comidas – siguió Robert, la miro a los ojos, los tenia hinchados, le puso una mano en la frente – tienes muy mala cara, estas ardiendo.

- Estoy bien, solo quiero acostarme – Susan le paso un brazo por los hombros y camino junto a ella, comenzaron a subir las escaleras pero al llegar al segundo escalón, Jenny se tuvo que sostener a la pared para no caer al suelo.

- ¿James que le pasa a Jenny? – le pregunto Sabrina mientras su hermano no despegaba los ojos de las escaleras.

- Nada, que se a pasado el día con los deberes y no ha tenido tiempo para comer, pero ahora Robert le ira a buscar algo de comida y se pondrá bien y tu te iras a dormir que es muy tarde – le dijo empujándola por la escaleras, se acerco a Susan y Jenny, cogio a la última en brazos y subió las escaleras con ella, seguido de Evelyn y Susan – El segundo día que estas aquí y ya la has tenido que armar.

- Por esta vez nada mas, no quiero discutir contigo – le dijo contra su cuello.

La dejo sentada en la cama, Evelyn y Susan la ayudaron a quitarse la túnica, James salio de la habitación y volvió a la sala, pudo notar como todo el mundo le observaba.

- No tenéis nada mejor que hacer – bramo y todo el mundo volvió a su quehaceres, se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y siguió haciendo sus deberes hasta que llego Robert con una bandeja, recogió sus cosas y lo siguió hasta el cuarto de las chicas, espero apoyado en la pared junto a la puertas hasta que salio acompañado de Susan

- Ese cabrón lo va a pagar – gruñía Robert – va a sufrir tanto dolor que no lo va a poder resistir.

Esa noche tardo mucho en dormirse, esperaba que ella apareciera de nuevo para hablar con él, pero después de la respuesta que le había dado el al final, entendía que no fuera., aun así deseaba que volviera de nuevo.

Robert, Susan y James esperaban a Jenny junto a las escaleras de la sala, Evelyn siempre madrugaba más que ninguno, decía siempre que un prefecto debía dar ejemplo y Sabrina se había ido con una de sus compañeras de habitación. Jenny no tardo en aparecer y bajaron a desayunar. Al llegar allí, Evelyn ya estaba allí hablando con Thomas, se sentaron junto a ellos, todos notaron que cuando entraron en el comedor la gente los miraba.

- No es cierto – murmuro Jenny – mientras desayunaban.

- Jenny – llamo Susan – no tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Qué no es cierto? – interrogo Robert.

- No me… no tuve nada con él, nunca llegamos tan lejos, lo intente pero no me sentí preparada así que lo pare y no le sentó muy bien – en ese momento James sintió una punzada en su estomago, esa foto le había echo daño a la chica y el sentía unas ganas terribles de levantarse y romperle la cara a ese imbecil.

- Aun así – dijo Robert – no tiene derecho a hacer lo que hizo, pagara caro lo que a hecho.

Las semanas pasaban y ya mas de la mitad de los chicos de séptimo habían visto la foto de Jenny ella estaba harta de que pasara por donde pasara se oyeran murmullos y comentarios, Robert pasaba el día queriendo pegarles a todos los veía que tenían la foto en sus manos y Evelyn bajándole puntos a todos los que podía.

La navidad se iba acercando salieron un fin de semana a Hogsmeade a los chicos les daba mucha pena dejar a Sabrina en el colegio, pero siempre le prometieron que le traerían muchas cosas cuando volvieran.

Fueron a tomar algo a las tres escobas y luego dieron una vuelta por el pueblo mirando las tiendas, compraron muchas golosinas para ellos y para Sabrina. Jenny fue a una pequeña tienda de plumas mientras los otros la esperaban en las tres escobas para comer. Compro una bonita pluma de oro, para regalársela a Sabrina en las navidades, luego siguió hasta una joyería y allí les compro unos pendientes a Evelyn y otros para Susan. A James y a Robert le había pedido a su madre que les comprara el último libro que había salido sobre quitdchit ya que a los dos les encantaba y jugaban en el equipo de Gryffindor.

Salio de la joyería, hacia ya mucho frió y se subió la bufanda intentando taparse un poco la cara.

- Perdona jovencita – le dijo un hombre, llevaba una túnica negra de viaje y una bufanda que le tapaba media cara – me podrías decir donde esta la tienda del señor humanirasta.

- Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarle – le contesto ella – no la conozco, nunca e oído hablar de ella, puede preguntar en las tres escobas, seguro que hay le pueden indicar.

- Gracias. Si me permites otra pregunta, te pareces mucho a una persona que conocí, tal vez lo conozcas se llama Draco Malfoy.

- Si. Es mi padre. Lo conoce usted – interrogo ella sorprendida.

- Si, lo conocía, pero hace mucho que no lo veo.

- Jenny – la llamo James acercándose a ella – vamos te esperamos.

- Ya voy.

- James – susurro el hombre.

- ¿Le conozco? – interrogo el chico.

- No, lo que ocurre es que te pareces mucho a tu abuelo.

- Si lo sé. ¿Y usted es? – sujeto la mano de la chica y la acerco a él lo más que podía, no sabia porque pero ese tipo le daba mala espina.

- Nadie importante. Potter y Malfoy. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? – susurro mientras se iba.

- ¿Quién era ese? – el chico lo seguía mirando mientras el bajaba calle abajo.

- No tengo ni idea, me pregunto por una tienda con un nombre muy extraño

- Se puede saber porque te paras a hablar con desconocidos – casi grito él.

- No lo hago. Pero por si no lo sabes hay que tener un mínimo de educación, pero esta claro que es algo que tú no conoces.

- La educación y la estupidez para ti deben ir unidas. Ponerte a hablar con un extraño. Parece que tuvieras pájaros en la cabeza.

- Oye porque no me haces un favor y cierras la boca.

- Claro en cuanto se lleva la contraria a la niña hay que callarse.

- Eres inaguantable.

- Y tu eres una mimada – así siguieron durante todo el recorrido hasta las tres escobas donde los otros los esperaban, al llegar allí, Robert no pudo evitar preguntarles porque iban de la mano, ellos se soltaron rápidamente y cambiaron de tema.

Sabrina había conseguido convencer a Jenny para que la acompañara a la biblioteca a hacer sus deberes, ella fue un poco reticente, pero al final accedió, se pasaron toda la tarde allí, de vez en cuando algún chico se acercaba, alguno incluso le pidió que le firmara la foto, pero se iban rápidamente cuando Jenny levantaba su varita y los amenazaba con un bonito maleficio.

Volvían hacia la sala común, Sabrina le iba contando como uno de sus compañeros de curso, había perdido el control de la escoba y había terminado colgando en uno de los palos de quitdchit, Jenny se reía viendo a la niña relatarlo. Pasaban junto al baño de prefectos cuando sintió como una mano la metía dentro, Sabrina tiro de ella, pero al final solo consiguieron entrar las dos.

- Pero que te pasa Adams estas mal de la cabeza – le grito.

- Quiero hablar contigo – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que a la chica le dio muy mala espina.

- Pues yo contigo no, vamos Sabrina.

- No espera –le cogio su brazo - solo un segundo por favor.

- Jenny – le llamo la niña mientras tiraba de su túnica.

- ¿Que pasa Sabrina? – ella le señalo otros dos chicos que estaban detrás de Adams.

- Veras, solo será un momento – siguió Adams – yo les he apostado a ellos que tu me darías un beso y no quiero quedar mal.

- Tú eres tonto. Pero quien te crees que eres para hacer apuestas sobre mi, eres idiota.

- La culpa es tuya – le grito el – tu dejaste un tema pendiente conmigo y algún día lo terminaremos.

- En tus sueños – chillo ella - vámonos Sabrina – pero no avanzo un paso cuando Adams la había cogido por la cintura y la besaba, ella se intentaba soltar, y Sabrina le empujaba, pero lo único que consiguieron fue caer los tres a la bañera. Jenny se separo de el y cogio a Sabrina que intentaba llegar hasta la escalera, estaba asustada pero no lloraría delante de un Slythering, era algo que su hermano le había ensañado muy bien.

Salieron del agua, y se encaminaron a la puerta pero Adams volvió a cogerla, pero esta vez ella fue mas rápida en el momento que le daba la vuelta ella aprovecho para darle un rodillazo, el soltó algo parecido a un aullido, los otros dos que estaban allí rompieron en carcajadas, ella cogio a Sabrina de la mano y echo a correr, siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a la sala común.

- ¿Pero de donde venís mojadas con el frió que hace? – interrogo James que hacia sus deberes en un sillón de la sala.

- Baño el beso piscina rodillazo corrimos – expreso la niña.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? – Jenny le miro mal y se sentó en el respaldo del sillón donde el se encontraba a recuperar el aliento.

- Adams metió a Jenny en el baño de prefectos, y yo fui arrastrada con ella, la beso y como ella no quería y yo le ayudaba nos caímos a la piscina cuando salimos lo volvió a intentar y ella le dio una patada en sus partes – Sabrina cogió aire.

- ¿Eso va en serio? – James miro a Jenny que afirmo con la cabeza - Lo mato – gruño mientras se levantaba.

- Estate quieto – Jenny le volvió a sentar y puso a Sabrina encima de el – no vale la pena.

- Si que vale, además así te déjala en paz de una vez, ese tío necesita que alguien le de una lección.

- Tú déjame a mí que ya me encargare yo de él. Ve a ponerte ropa seca Sabrina – la niña obedeció y subió corriendo por las escaleras, Jenny iba a hacer lo mismo cuando James la cogió por un brazo y la arrastro hasta un rincón de la sala común donde nadie los pudiera oír - ¿Que? – pregunto cansinamente mientras el la miraba furioso.

- Me da igual lo que tu digas, pienso ir y dejarle las cosas claras a esa serpiente para que nos deje a todos en paz – Jenny que estaba apoyada en una columna echo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos, ese tema era del único que se hablaba en semanas y la tenía muy satura.

- Si vas tu a defenderme – le dijo intentando guardar la calma – cada vez que alguien se mete conmigo, la gente va a pensar que no me puedo defender yo sola, así que no hagas nada – se iba a ir pero James no se lo permitió – por favor, estoy mojada y de mal humor, me dejas ir a cambiarme – pero él no la dejo, la miraba como si no escuchara ni una sola de las palabras que decía – James – murmullo ella.

- No me llames así – su voz había salido ronca.

- ¿Como? – pregunto ella sin entender lo que decía, el cerro los ojos suspirando y cuando los volvió a abrir, ella seguía teniendo esa mirada de confusión en su rostro y había dicho algo, pero él solo escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón, que parecían estar tronando por todo su cuerpo - ¿Estas bien? – llevo su mano hasta la frente de él y después hasta su mejilla, él puso su mano sobre la de ella impidiendo que la quitara.

- No - fue la respuesta que le dio justo antes de besarla como si la vida le fuese en ello y ella respondió de la misma manera, subió sus brazos a su cuello y metió sus dedos entre el pelo castaño de él que tenía una de sus manos en su cintura y la otro en su cuello, la lengua de él parecía estar manteniendo una batalla contra la de ella que suspiro en su boca cuando noto como la mano de la cintura bajaba por su trasero hasta su pierna que era elevara y sujeta por él en su cadera, Jenny abrió los ojos cuando sintió lo excitado que estaba él y el roce que hacía contra su cuerpo cada vez que movía su pelvis contra ella. Un golpe seco en la sala los hizo detenerse, un libro había caído al suelo, peor nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado allí entre ellos. James se separo de ella como si de repente quemara y la miro, parecía estar en el mismo estado que él.

- Yo… - su voz parecía distinta.

- Deberías ir a cambiarte antes de que te resfries – termino el por ella, que ni siquiera le contesto subió corriendo las escaleras hacía su habitación.


	4. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 4

La vacaciones de navidad habían llegado, y los chicos se habían quedado en el colegio, excepto Evelyn que se iba a casa y llevaba con ella a Sabrina, el resto sus padres tenían mucho trabajo y no podrían estar con ellos en navidad, era algo normal, sus padres con la excepción de Oliver y Anne eran aurores y tenían que estar siempre dispuestos para cuando el ministerio lo solicitara y Oliver, jugaba en el equipo de quitdchit de la selección de su país, y se iban a jugar un campeonato amistoso entre diferentes países. Los chicos estaban acostumbrados a pasar las vacaciones solos, al menos se tenían a ellos.

Fue a la lechuceria para llevar los regalos de navidad para sus padres, sus tíos, y Sabrina, quería que los tuvieran cuando se despertaran, miraba como las lechuzas se iban volando, se dio la vuelta al oír un ruido detrás de el, pero no había nadie, no era la primera vez que sentía que alguien lo estaba vigilando, pero al final siempre desechaba toda sospecha pensando que era todo de su imaginación, además últimamente ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza, como para pensar que alguien lo espiaba, no había hablado con Jenny sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos, más bien parecían haber llegado al acuerdo de hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado, pero sus discusiones habían aumentado y el se sentía frustrado.

Volvió a su sala común y se sentó delante de la chimenea con un libro sobre quidditch, le encantaba ese deporte al igual que a su padre, pero a diferencia de Harry, el no era buscador sino cazador. Todo estaba en silencio, de la casa Gryffindor, eran los únicos que se habían quedado, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y por el pasaron Jenny, Robert, Susan y su profesor Remus Lupin.

- Hola James – saludo Lupin.

- Hola ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hemos hecho? Nosotros no hemos sido.

- James, prefiero que no te defiendas antes de que te haya acusado, tu abuelo hacia eso exactamente cuando había armado una de las suyas.

- No hemos hecho nada de verdad – se defendió él que miraba a Robert – de verdad.

- No he venido a regañaros – sonrió el licántropo – Sabrina ha hecho un trabajo para su clase de historia de la magia y se la voy a enviar a vuestros padres, pero antes os la quería leer a vosotros.

- Es todo mentira – dijo Robert – es que Sabrina tiene mucha imaginación.

- No a escrito nada malo y por favor Robert dejar de justificaros o al final os voy a bajar puntos, solo por imaginarme lo que habéis podido hacer. Sentaros – los otros no contestaron nada, se sentaron mirando a su profesor y temiendo que Sabrina hubiera escrito algo sobre sus escapadas nocturnas o ciertas bromas que les habían echo a los Slythering.

_Mi familia por Sabrina Potter_ – comenzó a leer Remus.

_Mi madre se llama Hermione, a mi me dicen desde que empecé en este colegio que era la alumna mas brillante que nunca habían tenido desde Lily Ewans que además es también mi abuela._

_Mi padre es Harry Potter, mucha gente lo conoce por el niño que vivió, peor a él no le gusta eso, dice que su fama no la tiene merecida porque la consiguió gracias a sus padres, mis abuelos, que entregaron la vida por el, no le gusta que le miren la cicatriz que tiene en su frente y yo nunca lo hago, porque se que se pone triste cuando la ve porque extraña a sus papas._

_Mi hermano mayor es James, el es muy bueno conmigo y me quiere mucho y siempre me dice que soy muy valiente y que por eso voy a conseguir realizar todo lo que quiera._

_Esa es mi familia de sangre, pero yo tengo la suerte además de tener más familia que aunque no compartan la misma sangre que la mía, son más miembros de mi familia que una tía de mi papa que si tiene la misma sangre y que tiene cara de caballo._

_En esta familia esta mi tío Draco que es muy serio, pero cuando estoy con el y nadie mas mira me sonríe y a veces hasta me cuenta cosas para que me ría, y mi tía Ginny que es muy buena siempre esta pendiente de que no nos falte nada, ellos tienen una hija Jenny a la que quiero mucho, es como mi hermana mayor siempre me cuenta cuentos para dormirme y juega conmigo con las muñecas._

_También esta mi tío Ron que esta casado con Luna, yo los quiero mucho a los dos mi tío Ron es el padrino de James y a mi siempre me dice que esperaba que saliera con el pelo pelirrojo que así pasaría como una Weasley, a mi no me importaría, pero mi pelo y mis ojos son castaños como los de mi mama. Mi tía Luna es algo especial, siempre me dice cosas raras sobre animales que mi mama me dice que no existen, pero mi tía esta segura de que si. Robert es su hijo, papa siempre dice que se parece mucho a su padre que es igual que el que cuando se pone furioso se le empiezan a poner las orejas rojas y luego todo el resto de la cara._

_También están mi tío Oliver que es un gran jugador de quidditch y no tiene mucho mas tema de conversación cuando se juntan mi tío Draco, tío Ron, el tío Oliver y mi papa se ponen a gritar siempre sobre cual es el mejor equipo y mi tía Anne, mama siempre dice que a Anne le debemos mucho respeto que sufrió mucho para que nosotros no sufriéramos ahora, ellos tiene a Susan, que es un poco alocada, dicen que es porque lleva sangre Black en sus venas, yo no conocí a Sirius Black, pero mi papa lo quiso mucho y me cuenta a veces cosas de el._

_Mi tío George es uno de los socios de la tienda de bromas mas famosa del mundo mágico, a mi me regalan algunas cosas, pero no se lo cuento a nadie porque a mama no le gusta, el esta casado con mi tía Angelina que fue una gran jugadora también en Hogwarts, su hija Evelyn es muy lista y es la prefecta de Gryffindor, pero es un poco regañona y le gusta mucho seguir las reglas del colegio, el tío Fred que es el hermano gemelo del tío George dice que es igual que Percy que era su hermano mayor pero murió durante la guerra, el es muy gracioso y nos reímos mucho con el, siempre hace de rabiar al tío Ron, hasta que consigue que su cara se ponga totalmente roja._

_También esta mi abuelo Remus, el no es mi abuelo de verdad, pero yo lo quiero como si lo fuera, era el mejor amigo de mi abuelo James y del abuelo de Susan Sirius, es muy bueno y siempre tiene una sonrisa en sus labios para nosotros, es nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y mi papa siempre dice que es el mejor profesor que a tenido nunca y aunque yo no he tenido ningún otro estoy segura de que es verdad._

_Esta es mi familia, siempre me han contado que se unieron por la libertad del mundo mágico, pero cuando les oyes hablar de esa etapa parece siempre de dolor, yo creo que los unió el dolor que entonces sintieron y la esperanza para llevar a las personas a la libertad para que nosotros nunca sintiéramos lo que ellos sintieron y no tuviéramos que tener nunca miedo._

Cuando termino de leer el trabajo de Sabrina Remus miro a los chicos que lo contemplaban con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Este va a ser el regalo que les voy a enviar a vuestros padre por navidad, creo que les gustara.

- Yo también – indico James – mi madre se pasara todas las navidades llorando.

La mañana de navidad, Jenny se despertó temprano, miro al pie de su cama y encontró sus regalos, se levanto emocionada y los comenzó a abrir. Lo primero que encontró fue uno de los jerséis Weasley, todos los años recibía uno de los abuelos de Robert y Evelyn, bueno ella y todos. Luego el regalo de sus padres que era una cartera nueva, Susan le regalo un libro de poesía, Robert un diario, Evelyn un libro para apuntar las tareas que tenia a diario, siguió abriendo regalos hasta que solo le quedo una pequeña caja, leyó la tarjeta de Sabrina y James, la abrió y encontró una sortija de plata con unas snichts grabadas en el anillo.

- Vamos a las tres escobas – dijo Susan mientras desayunaban.

- ¿A que? – interrogo Robert que jugaba con su miniatura del padre de Susan – a mi no me apetece hace mucho frió afuera.

- Me apetece ir a dar una vuelta – gimió Susan.

- Yo iré contigo – indico Jenny.

James y Robert se quedaron en la sala común jugando al ajedrez que como su padre, Robert era un gran jugador y eso desesperaba a James que no estaba acostumbrado a perder. Mientras las chicas paseaban por el pueblo mirando las tiendas.

- No se porque a Robert no le apetecía venir – gruño Susan que seguía molesta con el chico.

- Será porque eres agotadora nos hemos recorrido todas las tiendas del pueblo, me duelen los pies – gimió Jenny sentándose en un banco – Susan… quiero contarte algo…

- Cuenta – dijo la otra mientras miraba el contenido de una de sus bolsas.

- No quiero que saques conclusiones aceleradas de lo que te voy a decir.

- Claro que no – contesto mientras seguía mirando sus bolsas.

- Me he besado con James – soltó rápidamente, la otra dejo de mirar sus bolsas para mirar a la rubia que se miraba las uñas inocentemente.

- ¿Con que James? - su amiga ni siquiera le contesto la miro con el ceño fruncido – ah ya… con ese James. Eh… no sé que decir.

- Tampoco quiero que digas nada, solo necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

- Te das cuenta de que si James dice que lo mío con Robert es antinatural, lo tuyo con él es …

- Lo sé – gimió ella tapándose la cara con las manos – crees que no lo he pensado, además, no ahí un mío con James.

- ¿Entonces que fue solo un simple beso? – la otra negó.

- Fue raro…Susan si no hubiésemos parado, creo que con él si…

- No quiero saber mas – grito la otra tapándose los oídos y riendo.

- No seas infantil – le regaño.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- No lo sé, el parece que prefiere ignorar todo lo que paso y yo…

- ¿Tu que? – preguntó la otra curiosa.

- Yo no sé lo que quiero, vamos es James, ni siquiera debería pensar en el de esta forma, pero a la vez quiero que continué donde lo dejamos ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

- Supongo que lo que dicta tu corazón – se encogió de hombros sin saber que respuesta debía darle – o tus hormonas lo que mande más.

- Hola – las dos chicas se giraron sorprendidas a su espalda un hombre las observaba.

- Hola – contesto Jenny al hombre que había reconocido era el mismo que meses antes le había preguntado por una tienda - ¿Encontró lo que buscaba?

- No, me debieron informar mal, ya que en este pueblo no se encuentra la tienda que yo buscaba.

- Lo lamento – contesto mientras Susan le agarraba el brazo.

- No deberíais estar en el colegio, creí que Dumbledore no permitía salir a los alumnos durante la semana.

- ¿Conoce a Dumbledore? – interrogo Susan, el hombre la miro durante una décima de segundo y siguió hablando con Jenny.

- Es peligroso que estéis solas en el pueblo – susurro arrastrando las palabras y con voz fría, lo que hizo asustarse a las chicas.

- Nosotras ya nos íbamos ¿Verdad Jenny? – dijo mientras tiraba de su brazo.

- Si, nos debemos ir ya, tenemos que regresar antes de la comida – siguió a Susan que ya había comenzado a caminar – hasta otra.

- Si hasta otra Jenny Malfoy, no lo dudes que nos volveremos a ver – murmuro el hombre – pronto nos veremos de nuevo.

Cuando volvieron a su sala común, los chicos aun seguían jugando al ajedrez, James parecía enfrascado en el juego y ni siquiera las saludo cuando las vio entrar.

- Habéis comprado mucho – les pregunto Robert - ¿Me habéis traído dulces?

- Si – contesto Susan sentándose en el sofá junto con Jenny que se quitaba los zapatos - aunque no te los mereces por no haber venido conmigo.

- No le hagas caso – siguió la rubia – hiciste bien, no creo que pueda volver a andar por el resto del día – dijo mientras se frotaba los pies cansados, James las miro entonces como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban allí, se encontró con la mirada de Jenny y después volvió su vista al juego.

- Hemos visto a un tío rarísimo – comento Susan – me dio miedo. ¿Tu de que lo conocías?

- Me lo encontré en una salida al pueblo – contesto – estaba perdido buscando una tienda.

- No te dije que no hablaras con el – el grito de James los sorprendió a todos.

- No – negó la otra agitando su cabeza – me dijiste que no hablara con desconocidos y al ser la segunda vez que hablo con él, no creo que sea un desconocido.

- Vale tiempo – dijo Robert, pero los otros dos se miraban como si se fueran a asesinar – y volvemos a la carga, paso de vosotros, me voy a las cocinas a comer algo.

- Me voy contigo – declaro Susan levantándose y siguiendo a su novio.

- Nunca me haces caso – gruño el chico mientras la miraba acomodarse mejor en el sofá y estirarse – siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya – ella cerro los ojos y ignoro al chico prefiriendo no discutir con él.

Las clases habían comenzado hacia ya dos semanas todo parecía volver a la normalidad las fotos de Jenny ya habían dejado de correr por todo el colegio.

- Si utilizamos la estrategia que dice Thomas conseguiremos mas velocidad – decía James a Robert mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca a buscar a Sabrina.

- Si, pero también obstaculizamos al guardián, o sea a mi, te digo que no me gusta.

- Entiendo tu postura, pero si lo hacemos solo una vez, el equipo contrario no lo esperaría y solo también en una situación extrema.

- Bueno no sé en ese caso tal vez, pero dependeríamos del buscador.

- De acuerdo, pero tenemos un buen buscador, no a perdido... – se callo al girar la esquina y encontrarse a Sabrina que tenia la mano de John Adams en su frente, apartándola mientras ella pegaba puñetazos al aire y el se reía. James corrió hasta su hermana la tiro de la túnica y la echo contra Robert que la sujeto, mientras James sujetaba a Adams por las solapas de la túnica y lo echaba contra la pared – espero que tengas una buena razón para molestar a mi hermana.

- Es mío – gritaba Sabrina intentando soltarse de Robert – apártate James que ya le tengo, apártate – repetía mientras lanzaba patadas al aire.

- Sabrina estate quieta – le grito Robert - ¿qué demonios hacías?

- Dijo cosas de Jenny, cosas muy feas.

- Solo dije la verdad – James lo apretó contra la pared – que pasa Potter no aceptas la realidad. Tu amiguita solo es una golfa que se acuesta con cualquiera – James miro a Sabrina, soltó a Adams y retrocedió un paso – lo ves tu también sabes que es cierto, es solo una p… – no termino de hablar cuando James le dio un puñetazo y antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar se tiro sobre el y lo siguió golpeando.

- James para, detente – le gritaba Robert intento separarlos pero tuvo que volver a coger a Sabrina que iba directa a ayudar a su hermano.

- Déjame a mí – decía la niña – yo puedo con el déjame a mi – Robert la sujetaba como podía intentando a la vez tirar de James para que se detuviera, cuando vio a Susan y a Jenny correr hacia el.

- Sujetar a esta – grito ya enfadado. Susan agarro a Sabrina mientras Robert separaba a James de Adams – para de una vez – le chillo mientras lo agarraba por detrás, Adams se quedo tendido en el suelo se quito la sangre que caía por la nariz.

- Esta me la vas a pagar Potter, tenlo por seguro – le decía mirando su mano ensangrentada, James se soltó de Robert y se dirigía hacia el de nuevo cuando Jenny se puso delante de el.

- Déjale no vale la pena, déjale – el se detuvo.

- Mira pero si hasta Potter cae ante tus encantos – James avanzo y ella le detuvo poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

- Vámonos James, déjale.

- Sabes aquí si alguien no vale la pena es ella Potter – intento soltarse de los brazos de Robert y apartar a Jenny de delante.

- James no, no dejes que te provoque, por favor – la miro a los ojos y se detuvo – vamonos por favor – el se dio la vuelta.

- Que ocurre Potter tu también te la quieres tirar, la verdad es que no puedo negar que tienes buen gusto, te debe de joder que haya estado conmigo, pero te aseguro que vale la pena.

- Sabes que es lo mejor de todo, que se que ella jamás estuvo ni estará contigo, no se pudo entregar a ti que pasa Adams no sabes que hay que hacer para que una mujer disfrute.

- Si que se, pregúntale a ella – grito.

- Ella fue quien me lo contó – contesto cogiendo a Jenny de la mano se acerco a el con ella – ¿la ves? – le pregunto – ¿los ves a ellos? – pues son mi familia y estoy más que arto de que te metas con ellos, pero si lo que quieres es enfrentarte a nuestra familia – añadió levantando una ceja, soltó la mano de Jenny y se agacho hasta el oído de el – yo te puedo hacer más daño del que tan siquiera tu puedas llegar a imaginarte – volvió a sujetar la mano de la chica y tiro de ella, se fueron caminando seguidos de los otros.

Robert termino llevando a Sabrina en brazos, ya que la niña se negaba a caminar.

- Bueno espero que ahora nos deje en paz – dijo Susan.

- Lo dudo – contesto Robert – James por dios diré a tu hermana que se este quieta

- Sabrina para, déjala en el suelo – el se agacho y se puso a la misma altura de la niña – Robert trae una de las capas. Y tu enana que sea la última vez que se te ocurre hacer algo así. Me da igual lo que diga ese imbecil o cualquier otro, vienes y me lo dices a mí o a Robert, pero nada de pegarte tú con ellos. De acuerdo.

- Si – gruño ella – pero tenia que defender a Jenny.

- Y yo te lo agradezco cielo, pero el te podía haber echo daño y eso hubiera sido mucho peor, me importa poco lo que el diga, pero si a ti te pasara algo yo me disgustaría mucho.

- Toma James – le dijo Robert sin aliento por la carrera - ¿Para que quieres la capa?

- Voy a visitar la tienda de bromas que el tío Fred tiene en Hogmesdage, nos dijo que el miércoles pasaría por ella.

- ¿Para qué? – interrogo Susan.

- No pensaras que voy a dejar esto así. Ese cabrón se va a enterar. Solo necesito la ayuda de cierta rubia que casualmente es la ahijada del dueño del local.

- Y que conoce el pasadizo que te lleva justo a la tienda – añadió ella sonriendo.

- Cierto ¿vienes? – se echo la capa sobre el y miro a Jenny, que se metió también debajo de la capa – hasta luego chicos – se oyó desde el aire.

- Nunca creí que diría esto, pero Adams me da pena – dijo Susan.

- Y a mí – siguió Robert – esos dos cuando se ponen de acuerdo mas vale no estar en su punto de mira.

James abrió la rampa para salir a la tienda, miro que no hubiera nadie a la vista, solo estaba su tío y el vendedor que salía justo en ese momento, le dio la mano a Jenny para ayudarla a subir y acto seguido cerro la trampilla, Fred al oír el golpe miro.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. A dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que se han escapado de su colegio. Chicos malos – dijo mientras salía de detrás del mostrador.

- Si muy malos, nuestro tío al que por cierto hace casi un año que no vemos, nos manda una lechuza diciéndonos que va a estar aquí hoy, casualmente sin esperar que viniéramos claro – añadió Jenny mientras recibía el abrazo que su tío le daba.

- Pero bueno esta no es mi ahijada, donde esta la niña que yo vi la ultima vez – se giro y le dio un abrazo a James – pero mira que dos adultos tengo ya por sobrinos ¿Cómo esta el resto?

- Bien – contesto Jenny – ya sabes como siempre.

- ¿Y Sabrina, como lleva su primer curso?

- Por ahora bien, le gusta Hogwarts, protesta un poco cuando la dejamos los fines de semana que salimos aquí, pero esta muy bien, ya a echo muchas amigas.

- Me alegro. Bueno ahora al grano que os a traído por aquí.

- Hemos venido a ver a nuestro tío favorito – contesto Jenny con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eres buena, no lo dudo, pero todo os lo he enseñado, así que quita esa carita de cachorrito y decirme la verdad.

- Bueno es fácil – comenzó James – hay cierto Slythering que se pasa la vida amargándonos la existencia y queremos darle una lección.

- Una manera – continuo Jenny – de demostrarle que con nosotros no debe meterse, una pequeña broma.

- Ya ¿Contra un Slythering eh? Tengo algo perfecto, le va a encantar, pero ni una palabra a nadie y menos a Evelyn. Hay veces que creo que esa niña es adoptada, es mas si no fuera porque se parece tanto a Percy – guardo silencio, los otros dos sabían quien era Percy, siempre que se le nombraba entre los Weasley, reaccionaban así – bueno no importa. Vosotros volver al colegio que esta noche en la cena, obtendréis lo que vinisteis a buscar.

Iban caminando de vuelta por el pasadizo cuando Jenny paro de repente y se giro para mirar al chico.

- ¿Que? – pregunto el cuando vio que tenía la vista clavada en ella.

- Te agradezco que hagas todo esto por mí – dijo ella mirándolo nerviosa – y vale tengo que admitir que Adams es un imbecil.

- Vale –contesto él mientras seguía caminando.

- Vale ¿y ya esta? – objeto ella mirando ahora la espalda de él que se volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Qué mas quiere que te diga? – decía mientras se encogía de hombros – que es verdad que yo tenía razón y tu no, que deberías usar algo mas esa cabecita que tienes que para llevar el pelo, que creía que eras más inteligente, que entre todas las estupideces que creí que se te podían llegar a ocurrir acostarte con un Slytherin es la mayor de toda.

- Sabes – grito ella – eres un capullo – camino hasta adelantarle pero el la sujeto por el brazo y la giro para que lo mirase.

- Eso ya me lo habías dicho – fijo sus ojos en los grises de ella y luego en sus labios entreabiertos.

- ¿Vas a volver a besarme y luego hacer como que no paso nada? – el volvio su vista a sus ojos.

- No – negó mientras agitaba su cabeza – no voy a volver a hacerlo – y echo a andar dejándola allí.


	5. Capitulo 6

En el gran comedor todo era bullicio, James, Jenny, Susan y Robert, comían mientras esperaban lo que podía ocurrir, sabían que las bromas de sus tíos, eran siempre de lo mejor, ya estaban en los postres y todavía no había ocurrido nada cuando una lechuza llego volando y soltó un pequeño paquete sobre Adams, el lo abrió todo emocionado, era un pastel en forma de corazón, James y Jenny se miraron entre si, si eso era la broma no tenia mucho sentido, Adams lo levantaba una y otra vez, tengo una admiradora secreta, decía mientras lo volvía a levantar. Se lo comió en dos bocados y luego sonrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Eso no puede ser lo que le mando el tío Fred – dijo Susan.

- A lo mejor se le olvido, tenia mucho trabajo en la tienda y ...

- Profesores, profesoras y alumnos de las distintas casas – todo el mundo desvió su atención a la persona que estaba hablando, John estaba de pie sobre la mesa – necesito hoy y ahora hacer una confesión. Perdóname Jenny por lo que te he hecho y dicho. Y perdóname de nuevo si lo que te voy a decir ahora te ofende, pero necesito sacarlo fuera de mi, necesito gritar que estoy enamorado de James Potter – el aludido que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, escupió toda su bebida sobre la mesa – Jenny no podía parar de reír – lo sé, se que es irreal pero es cierto, estoy enamorado de mi mayor enemigo y quiero que el mundo sepa también que amo apasionadamente a Susan Wood y lo que es aun peor a su novio Robert Weasley, y a Evelyn Weasley, adoro a toda esa familia de pelirrojos y a ti Jenny Malfoy, si algún día me perdonas, solo quiero que sepas que me humillare para que vuelvas conmigo te amo.

Todo el mundo en el comedor se reía sin parar, hasta en la mesa de los profesores se podían oír algunas risitas, Philips tiraba de la túnica de Adams mientras los otros no paraban de reírse.

- Vale – dijo Susan – esa fue buena.

- Muy buena – reía Robert junto a ella, casi se caía de la silla de la risa.

- Esto ha sido vergonzoso – repetía una y otra vez Evelyn – esto es increíble.

- ¿Dónde esta Sabrina se lo ha perdido? – pregunto Jenny.

- Una de sus compañeras me dijo que se había quedado en la biblioteca, que vendría mas tarde a cenar – James seguía riéndose mirando a Robert que no paraba de reírse.

Ya todos salían del comedor, la actuación de Adams sería recordada por años, el paso junto a ellos furioso, pero ni les miro ni les dijo nada, cuando ellos lo vieron, volvieron a romper en risas, Philips que iba detrás de el, les saco la lengua al pasar.

- Ha sido insultante – decía Evelyn – no se como os puede resultar tan gracioso.

- Vamos no te lo tomes así – le dijo James – aquí el único que a acabado humillado fue él. Me voy a buscar a Sabrina o al final esta niña no cenara.

- Si es que en fondo esto todo un padrazo – acabo Robert a la vez que recibía una colleja del otro.

Los otros cuatro se dirigieron a la sala común, mientras todavía seguían riéndose y Evelyn protestando por haberse visto metida en esa espectáculo tan desagradable como ella lo denominaba, se sentaron unos minutos en uno de los sofás.

- Estoy cansada – murmuro Evelyn – me voy a ir a dormir.

- Espérame – la llamo Jenny, viendo a Robert y a Susan ponerse melosos – me voy contigo, no me apetece una sesión de mimitos de estos dos. Además tengo sueño – el resto de sus compañeras de séptimo, se encontraban también preparándose para ir a dormir, encima de su cama había un pergamino que solo traía, la cámara abierta airan, ella lo miro un momento y luego lo tiro, todavía se volvió a hablar sobre el gran espectáculo que había dado Adams, antes de que se durmieran.

Cuando James entro en la sala vio a Robert y Susan en un sillón dándose besos, ajenos a todo el mundo.

- ¿Tenéis que hacer eso delante de la gente? – gruño mirándolos.

- James – llamo Susan – esa niña no es Sabrina.

- Si es que esta echo todo un padrazo – rió Robert.

- Muy graciosos – contesto el chico sentándose enfrente del sillón de ellos – es una de sus compañeras de cuarto que estaba en la biblioteca, por lo que se ve Sabrina hace un rato que se fue a dormir.

- Y yo también me voy – dijo Susan bostezando – mañana os veo – Robert la miro mientras subía las escaleras y luego miro hacía James con un gesto ensoñador.

- Das pena – le dijo su amigo.

- No me importa lo que me digas – indico - yo soy feliz.

- No lo entiendo – el otro lo miro extrañado – me refiero a que es Susan, te has criado con ella ¿Cómo habéis acabado así? Cuando la dejaste de ver como a una hermana.

- Nunca vi a Susan como una hermana James, era mí amiga, es mi amiga y es muy guapa y creo que hace tiempo que me gustaba. ¿No te parece bien? ¿Es eso? Como lo denominaste… así… antinatural.

- Si bueno – dijo el chico – a mí no deberías hacerme mucho caso, lo mío es meter la pata.

- No me lo tome a mal – contesto el otro quitándole importancia – supongo que no lo ves de la misma manera que yo.

- He besado a Jenny y lo estoy deseando repetir – el rostro del otro paso por varías fases, primero la de sorpresa y luego la mala como pensó James, porque cuando a un Weasley se le ponen las orejas coloradas mas te vale echar a correr.

- Perdona, creo que no te oí bien ¿Qué has dicho? – se echo hacía delante en su asiento como esperando que el otro repitiera lo que había dicho.

- Me has oído Robert – era cosa suya o de la cabeza del pelirrojo estaba empezando a aparecer humo.

- James tío, eres como un hermano para mí y te aprecio, pero ella es mí prima, mí prima.

- Bien… entonces de Evelyn también me olvido ¿no? – vale igual no era un buen momento para cabrearlo, pero no lo había podido evitar.

- ¿Quieres que te de un puñetazo?

- No, quiero que me ayudes, creo que… no, no lo creo lo sé, me gusta Jenny, me gusta mucho Jenny ¿tiene sentido?

- Ninguno – contesto el otro – para nada, eso es una aberración.

- ¿Qué debo hacer Robert? – el pelirrojo pudo ver la confusión en el otro.

- Cuando la besaste ¿ella te respondió?

- Oh si – contesto con una gran sonrisa – no veas como lo hizo.

- Si no quitas esa sonrisa de tu cara inmediatamente, cumpliré mi amenaza y pasaras un mes con mis nudillos marcados en tu mejilla.

- Perdón – suspiro el otro – estoy confundido.

- Supongo que ya lo sabía – ahora estaba mas confundido – quiero decir - se explico – en que lo vuestro nunca fue normal, las discusiones que tenéis y esa manía de miraros el uno al otro cuando creéis que nadie os ve, siempre estuvo ahí. Si crees que ella te corresponde, deberías intentarlo.

- ¿Me das tu consentimiento? – el tono de broma no paso desapercibido al otro que se levanto corriendo a perseguirlo.

- Señorita Weasley – la profesora McGona­gall entraba en la habitación – puede salir un momento – Jenny se giro en su cama mirando a la puerta – debería venir usted también señorita Malfoy – Jenny bostezo y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – Jenny miro a Evelyn y prefirió evitar su pregunta, cada una cogió su bata y salió de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras junto a su profesora.

- Señorita Weasley como prefecta de Gryffindor, debo decirle que una de las alumnas de primero ha desaparecido.

- ¿Quién ha desaparecido? – pregunto Jenny, pero su pregunta quedo contestada en cuanto llego a la sala.

- Señor Potter no se lo pienso volver a repetir, no va a ningún sitio.

- No me puede pedir que me quede aquí esperando – grito James – necesito buscarla, debo encontrarla.

- Que usted se arriesgue a entrar en el bosque prohibido, no hará que su hermana aparezca – Jenny se dejo caer en las escaleras, sino se sentaba tenia la sensación de que se caería, Evelyn de pies junto a ella, dejo escapar un pequeño grito -sino que usted se ponga en peligro inútilmente, el director Dumbledore esta ya en el bosque con el resto de profesores si esta allí ellos la traerán.

- Si al menos estuviera Hadrig – comento Robert – él conoce el bosque como nadie, seguro que la encontraría.

- Ya se lo he explicado señor Weasley, su profesor ha tenido una inesperada urgencia familiar así que se ausentara durante unas semanas. Y ahora si me disculpan iré a ayudar a encontrar a la señorita Potter – al pasar junto a James le susurro – que le aseguro que la encontraremos.

Evelyn se había sentado en una silla que estaba junto a las escaleras, Robert y Susan estaban abrazados en el sofá que había enfrente de la chimenea, James en el sofá cercano miraba al fuego y sentada aun en las escaleras Jenny lo miraba a él, se sentía muy mal, quería ir junto a el y abrazarlo, reconfortarlo, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero no podía acercarse a el, no conseguía levantarse.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y por él entro Remus Lupin, miro a James y negó con la cabeza, el otro enterró su cabeza entre sus manos, Remus se sentó junto a Jenny, le paso un brazo por el hombro y la acerco a el, Evelyn se acerco al otro lado de el y se sentó en las escaleras, he hizo lo mismo, Susan se acerco a ellos y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Jenny, los cuatro se quedaron allí quietos y en silencio, Remus siempre había sido como un abuelo para todos ellos, los quería mucho y eran la única familia que tenia, siempre que miraba a Susan podía ver a su amigo Sirius en los ojos azules de ella y mirara a James era ver el retrato del abuelo de este, él ultimo merodeador no tenia familia propia, pero la de sus amigos era mas que una familia para el

Eran casi las siete de la mañana, las chicas y Robert se habían quedado dormidas, James seguía parado en el sofá sin moverse, de vez en cuando se frotaba la cara y luego volvía a esconder su rostro en sus manos.

- Niñas – les susurro Remus – subir a vestirlos, son casi las siete, debéis ir a clase. Robert tu también, venga – todos fijaron su vista en James que no se inmuto por nada, hicieron caso a su profesor y subieron, el se quedo allí sentado hasta que volvieron a bajar – bien, bajemos a desayunar, no quiero ni una sola objeción – termino diciendo cuando los otros parecían que iban a protestar, todos lo siguieron, Jenny se giro un momento y pudo ver como James seguía inmóvil en el sillón.

- Ya he avisado a tu padre – le dijo una voz desde la puerta – tu madre y el ya están aquí, supongo que querrás verlos – James levanto su mirada a su interlocutor y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si gracias director.

- Te esperan junto al patio – el chico se levanto y salio de la sala seguido de cerca por su director, vio a su padre de espaldas y a su madre que le miraba con una sonrisa, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- Lo siento mama – le decía mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos – no se lo que paso, la busque pero no la encontré. Perdóname.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte James – le reprocho Hermione – como crees que puedo pensar que tu tienes la culpa – le limpio las lagrimas de la cara – eres tonto. Nosotros ya estamos aquí, la encontraremos.

- Tranquilo hijo – le dijo su padre – todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes, seguro que esta en alguna de esas habitaciones de este castillo enorme y se a perdido, ya lo veras – James estaba asombrado por la tranquilidad con que sus padres se tomaban la situación – bien vamos a buscarla – Harry saco de su bolsillo un viejo pergamino, saco su varita y musito algo, miro el pergamino unos segundos, su rostro se ensombreció y cuando levanto la vista miro a Hermione y negó con la cabeza.

- No, tienes que estar confundido – empezó a gritar – mi niña tiene que estar aquí – empezó a llorar, James que todavía estaba abrazado a ella, no sabia que hacer – por favor que este bien, por favor – Hermione cayo al suelo sujetada todavía por su hijo que la siguió mientras la abrazaba mas aun y lloraba con ella, Harry se acerco a ellos y los abrazo, el mapa del merodeador nunca se había confundido, Sabrina ya no estaba en el castillo.

- Profesor Snape el director Dumbledore necesita la presencia de la señorita Malfoy.

- Claro Malfoy, sal, puedes irte – Jenny agradeció que la permitieran ausentarse de la clase, los habían obligado a asistir, pero no tenían ánimos para hacerlo.

- Sus padres se encuentran en la enfermería – le dijo la profesora, ella cogio su bolsa y corrió hacia la allí, doblo la esquina cuando vio a su padre junto a la puerta, el se giro y la vio, abrió sus brazos y ella se dejo abrazar por el.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa escena, no hubiera podido creer que ese fuera el mismo Draco Malfoy que años antes había estudiado en ese colegio, abrazaba a su hija con fuerza mientras le murmuraba al oído que todo saldría bien, le acariciaba y le daba besos en el pelo.

- ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto sin soltarla.

- Te he echado de menos.

- Y yo a ti, la casa esta muy vacía, nadie pone la música a tope, hay demasiado silencio – la apretó aun mas contra el.

- ¿La vais a encontrar verdad?

- Claro que si, seguro que lo que ocurrió es que se perdió, la encontraremos y todo será como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Por el colegio corre el rumor de que alguien se la ha llevado.

- Eso son tonterías, no hagas caso nadie se la ha llevado, aparecerá de un momento a otro – le contesto el y agradeció no verla los ojos, porque tal vez seria incapaz de mentirle, la puerta se abrió y Harry apareció por ella.

- Hola tío – ella se soltó de su padre y le abrazo.

- Hola pequeña – la separo un poco de el y la miro de arriba abajo – bueno como sigas creciendo así voy a tener que dejar de llamarte pequeña – entra anda tu madre te espera – ella paso adentro de la estancia.

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Draco

- Poppy opina que esta en estado de shock pero que se recuperara le ha dado un poción tranquilizante y ahora duerme.

- Los otros vendrán en cuanto puedan, no podíamos irnos todos.

- Diles que no se preocupen, contigo aquí es suficiente.

- La encontraremos Harry ya lo veras.

- Si – contesto el otro, se sentó en el banco que había enfrente de la puerta, Draco lo observaba no podía llegar a imaginar lo mucho que sus amigos estaban sufriendo, el solo echo de perder a Jenny, le hacia sentir que le faltaba el aire, no quería figurarse lo que ellos estaban pasando.

- Se pondrá bien cariño no la mires así – le dijo su madre.

- Es que esta muy pálida ¿seguro que esta bien?

- Si, solo que los nervios han podido con ella, pero dormirá durante toda lo que queda de día y la noche y por la mañana estará mas tranquila, ya lo veras Hermione es muy fuerte. Estas muy delgada.

- No empieces mama, si como bien, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo están los abuelos?

- Preocupados, ya sabes que adoran a Sabrina, pero tu no te preocupes, venga ya casi es la hora de la comida, y tienes muy mala cara, porque no vas a comer y luego te acuestas, seguro que porque un día no vayas a clase, no pasara nada, venga – le dio un beso y la empujo - a comer.

Salio de la enfermería, su padre estaba sentado junto a Harry, ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo miraban al vació.

- ¿Dónde esta James? No lo he visto en toda la mañana – pregunto.

- Necesitaba estar solo – contesto Harry – tiene la estúpida idea de que todo es por culpa de él.

- Debe ser hereditario – indico Draco mirando al otro.

- Pues vaya mierda de herencia que tiene – dijo Harry.

- OH, bueno me voy a comer – comento Jenny sin llegar a comprender lo que los otros dos decían - ¿Os traigo algo?

- No gracias. Pero quizás mi hijo quiera comer, tal vez si alguien llevara comida a la cabaña da Hagrid... – a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Seguro que alguien se lo llevara – echo a correr hacia el comedor, convoco una bandeja y puso allí dos platos, zumo de calabaza y postres de distintos tipos, todos en el comedor la miraba, Robert le iba a preguntar si era para los Potter, pero se fue antes de que el pudiera decir nada.

Entro en la cabaña de Hagrid, James estaba en el suelo en una esquina con la cabeza en sus rodillas, ella dejo la bandeja encima de la mesa y se acerco a el, se agacho a su altura y le empezó a acariciar el pelo, el no se movió, se quedo en la misma posición, ella no le veía ni le oía, pero podía ver como su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto de él, se coloco de rodillas junto a el y le abrazo, no sabia que decirle ni que hacer, se quedo allí envolviéndole con sus brazos.


	6. Capitulo 7

Ya llevaba un rato así, el parecía haberse calmado cuando ella le soltó, se iba a levantar para acercarle la comida cuando el la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo hacia el.

- No me dejes solo, por favor – rogó él.

- No la hará James, nunca lo haré – contesto ella abrazándole de nuevo.

- Es culpa mía, tenia que haber cuidado mejor de ella, si la hubiese ido a buscar para ir a cenar y no después, esto no hubiera pasado.

- No es verdad y lo sabes, no eres culpable,

- Si lo soy, soy el mayor, yo debo cuidar de vosotros y no lo he hecho bien, mira lo que te paso a ti con ese idiota.

- Pero que tonterías estas diciendo, tu no eres responsable de nosotros, que se supone que debes hacer, acompañarnos a todos sitios, escúchame – le sujeto la cara para mírale a los ojos que tenía rojos por el llanto – no es culpa tuya, nada lo es. Tus padres y los míos están aquí, ellos encontraran la solución ya lo veras, que pasa ya no te acuerdas, son Potter y Malfoy – el sonrió.

- Eso es una tontería.

- Si, pero si el mundo se la cree porque no nosotros – ella se coloco de rodillas delante de el – he visto a tu madre, la enferma a dicho que deberá descansar hasta mañana, pero que se recuperara perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué has venido?

- Te he traído comida – le contesto señalando la mesa.

- No me refiero a eso ¿porque estas aquí conmigo?

- Tal vez solo porque quiero estar aquí ¿Vamos a discutir por eso también?

- No, no quiero discutir, solo darte las gracias.

- Por favor James no me digas eso, que al final me voy a creer que eres una persona con sentimientos – le revolvió el pelo, el atrapo su mano y tiro de ella acercándola mas a el, sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros.

- A veces eres tan dulce – le susurro, Jenny paso su dedo por la comisura de los labios de el, se acerco aun mas y le beso, James separo sus piernas y la acerco mas respondiendo a su beso, un beso tranquilo en el que ella le quería demostrar a el todo lo que sentía - Deberíamos volver – indico James cuando el beso finalizo – quiero ver a mi madre.

- Claro – contesto ella triste mientras se apartaba de él, le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y el la sujeto firmemente y cuando se levanto no la soltó.

Harry paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo mientras Draco lo observaba caminar sentado en el banco.

- Ahí algo que se nos escapa – paro y miro al rubio que estaba cruzado de brazos mirándole.

- ¿El que? Tu mismo lo has dicho el mapa no se equivoca nunca.

- Y así es, pero Draco he educado muy bien a mis hijos, puede que estén un poco consentidos, pero son muy inteligentes.

- Lo sé – indico el otro – yo he participado en esa educación ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Estoy seguro, de que Sabrina no saldría del colegio sin permiso y mucho menos aun sola y sin decírselo a James.

- Estoy de acuerdo ¿Sabes cual es el siguiente paso verdad? – pregunto y el otro se sentó derrotado a su lado.

- Nunca creí que esto volvería a pasar – murmuro.

- Ahí que avisar a Dumbledore que todos los niños vayan a sus salas comunes y que no salgan si no es acompañado de un profesor.

- Parece que al final todo se repite – se inclino hacía adelante y apoyo sus manos en sus piernas, su amigo le puso una mano en el hombro.

- No, solo será una medida prudencial, solo por si acaso, no será lo mismo Harry, no lo vamos a permitir.

- Papa – corto la conversación su hijo que aparecía por el pasillo con Jenny de la mano - ¿Cómo esta mama?

- Aun duerme – contesto su padre con una sonrisa – ¿y tu como estas?

- No lo sé, te he defraudado – bajo la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Pero que tontería estas diciendo James, tu no me has defraudado y pronto encontraremos a Sabrina y todo este maldito sueño se habrá terminado

- ¿Crees que alguien se la llevo? – esa pregunta llevaba todo el día bullendo en su cabeza.

- Espero que no – susurro su padre – Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro que existe, nadie puede entrar en él. ¿Además habéis visto a algún extraño por aquí?

- En el colegio no – dijo Jenny mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Qué significa en el colegio no? – la mirada de su padre parecía querer atravesarla.

- En una salida al pueblo, vi a un hombre un poco extraño.

- ¿Qué hombre? – grito Draco.

- No lo sé uno, era muy raro buscaba una tienda.

- Sabia quienes éramos - termino James por ella – me llamo James – explico viendo la cara de confusión de los otros dos.

- No os hemos enseñado que no debéis hablar con extraños – rugió Harry mirando a su hijo inquisidoramente.

- No le riñas a el tio Harry, fui yo quien hablo con él, James me riño a mí por hacerlo.

- Me alegro de que al final uno de los dos tenga algo de cabeza – manifestó Draco malhumorado.

- Lo siento papa ¿No creeréis que el se llevo a Sabrina?

- No sabemos nada hija, pero tampoco podemos descartar nada.

- ¿Puedo ver a mama? – interrogo James mirando a su padre.

- Claro, pasa a verla.

- Harry – llamo Draco – voy a hablar con Dumbledore – el otro asintió mientras entraba en la enfermería con su hijo – venga jovencita te acompaño a tu sala.

- No papa, esperare a James.

- No iras a tu sala – la sujeto del hombro mientras comenzaba a andar.

En la sala común de Gryffindor al igual que en el resto de las salas todos los alumnos se arremolinaban hablando entre ellos, todos habían oído algo sobre la desaparición de la pequeña de los Potter.

Mientras el grupo formado por los chicos se mantenía apartado de todos mirándose entre ellos sin decir nada, cuando empezó a oscurecer la sala fue apagándose poco a poco y los últimos en irse fueron ellos que esperaron a que James volviera a su sala para irse a dormir.

- Jenny ¿Quién fue? – pregunto una de sus compañeras de habitación muy emocionada.

- ¿Quién fue que? – interrogo ella confundida.

- ¿Quién es tu admirador? – la otra la miro asombrada sin saber a que se refería y ella le señalo un gran ramo de rosas blancas que había encima de su mesita de noche.

- ¿Es para mí? – se acerco y olió las flores.

- ¿Quién te lo ha enviado? – Evelyn junto a ella buscaba alguna tarjeta entre las flores.

- No lo sé – contesto ella asombrada – no tengo ni idea.

- Sabemos de tu traición al señor tenebroso – empezó un hombre que alli se encontraban mirando a otro que estaba en medio de un circulo de hombres – por ello debes pagar – y antes de que el hombre dijera algo todos los restantes gritaron Crucio, se empezó a retorcerse de dolor, mientras gritaba, Draco Malfoy, se encontraba allí contra una pared mirando toda la escena con pánico.

- Hijo – llamo uno de los hombres – pronto será tu iniciación y servirás al señor oscuro como yo siempre lo he hecho.

Jenny se despertó sobresaltada, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, había un olor en el ambiente que no conseguía descifrar, estaba muy asustada más de lo que nunca lo había estado, esa pesadilla había parecido muy real, tenía que salir de alli, no quería estar más tiempo sola.

No podía dormir y no porque su cuerpo no se lo pidiera, si no porque su mente no se lo concedía, repasaba cualquier detalle que le pudiera dar la menor pista de donde podía estar su hermana, cuando oyó como la puerta de su habitación se abría despacio, agarro su varita que tenía escondida debajo de su almohada y espero hasta que su cortina se aparto, casi le da un ataque allí mismo de la tensión.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – gruño volviendo a colocar la varita debajo de la almohada - ¿Qué te ocurre? Jenny ¿Estas sudando que pasa? Jen –ella se arrojo a sus brazos llorando escandalosamente, el volvió de nuevo a coger la varita y convoco un hechizo de insonorización para no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros, estaba tendida sobre él todo su cuerpo temblaba estaba helada y no conseguía que se calmara – Jenny – llamo mientras le acariciaba la espalda dulcemente – si no me cuentas lo que te ocurre no puedo ayudarte.

- Tuve – sollosos escaparon de nuevo de su garganta – fue una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Vi como torturaban a un hombre hasta llevarlo a la muerte y mi padre estaba alli y…

- Tranquila – el la abrazo más fuerte- fue solo un sueño, no pasa nada.

- Fue demasiado real, podía notar el miedo de mi padre, los gritos del hombre eran horribles, no quiero soñar nada más – inquirió como una niña pequeña.

- Fue la tensión, todos estamos nerviosos. Estas cogiendo una extraña manía de venir a meterte en mi cama – dijo en broma escuchando una suave risa por parte de ella.

- Lo siento, me levante muy asustada y no pensé, solo vine aquí – el abrió las sabanas para que ella se metiera en la cama, cosa que hizo sin protestar.

- Aquí estas bien – contesto mientras la volvía a atraer junto a él.

- ¿No me va a volver a echar? – el supo a que se refería.

- A veces soy un capullo – rió al mismo tiempo que ella – aquel día no te tenía que haber echado ni decirte lo que te dije, lo siento, pero… era demasiado para mí en ese momento.

- ¿Porque? – pregunto ella fijando su vista en los castaños de él.

- Porque – el pensó bien las palabras siguientes que iba a decir – porque tenerte en mí cama hace que piense cosas que no sé si están bien, solo puedo pensar en volver a besarte y acariciarte – miro hacía el techo no queriendo volver a enfrentar la mirada de ella.

- James – le llamo pero el no despego la mirada de donde la tenía, agarro la mano que él tenía reposando en su estomago y la llevo a uno de sus pechos, el desvió la mirada a su rostro confundido – quiero que me acaricies – susurro sonrojada.

- Jenny no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo – gruño él sabiendo que no se podría controlar mucho más.

- Si que lo se – contesto moviendo la mano de él que no pudo más y la beso con urgencia colocándose sobre ella, que enredo una de sus piernas en la cadera del chico, el acaricio la pierna desde el tobillo hasta su muslo.

- Me encanta este camisón – le susurro él apartándoselo según su mano seguía subiendo hasta llegar a su cadera, utilizo su otra mano para separar las piernas de ella que las sujeto a la cintura del chico rozándose contra él y ahogando un gemido cuando él movió su pelvis contra ella.

- ¿Los chicos estarán bien? – le pregunto Draco, el otro saco el mapa y lo miro.

- Si creo que están más que bien – contesto confundido el mismo con lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Seguro? – interrogo el otro intentando mirar el mapa.

- Más que seguro, tranquilo – contesto guardándolo rápidamente – porque no vamos a las cocinas a por algo para comer, y le traemos algo a Ginny.

- Si es buena idea.

- Si, si que lo es – volvió a respirar con normalidad cuando consiguió que Draco se olvidara de los chicos y de mirar el mapa, ya tendría el una charla con James, para empezar ya le podía explicar desde cuando pasaba eso, pero también sabia que aunque llegara el momento de que le dijera a Draco que los chicos estaban juntos, no seria buena idea, que viera lo que el vio en el mapa, a no ser que se quisiera quedar sin hijo. Aunque a el en el fondo, le gustaba la idea, quería muchísimo a Jenny y sabia que era lo que su hijo necesitaba.

- James.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – ella estaba de espaldas el le besaba los hombros y tenia uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- Si te lo tengo que explicar, no se si lo habremos echo bien.

- No te burles. No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir entre nosotros .

- No lo sé. Supongo que siempre han estado ahí lo que siento por ti, pero resultaba más fácil discutir contigo que decirte lo que sentía.

- A mi también me pasaba lo mismo, cuando te veía mi corazón siempre latía mas rápidamente, pero lo único que conseguía decirte era una borderia.

- Si, siempre has sido experta en eso.

- Claro porque tuve un buen profesor.

- Si que lo tuviste, uno que lleva toda su vida queriéndote a mas no poder. Pero me tuve que dar cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba cada vez que tú te alejabas de mí, cada vez que sentía que te perdía. Sabes mi padre una vez me contó que descubrió lo que sentía por mi madre el día que ella se quedo petrificada.

- ¿Petrificada? – ella se giro y lo miro.

- Si, era en su segundo año aquí, la cámara de los secretos se abrió y ¿no conoces la historia? Pero si nos la han contado un millón de veces.

- Si, la cámara de los secretos – recordó el pergamino que había encontrado en su cama la noche anterior – ¿tu sabes donde esta?

- Creo que en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso, ya sabes donde Mirtle la llorona. ¿Porque?

- No por nada. Tengo sueño – añadió volviéndose a girar y arrimando su cuerpo al de el.

Porque alguien le había dejado ese pergamino, le pareció extraño que coincidiera con la noche que desapareció Sabrina, prefiero no decirle nada a James, bastantes preocupaciones tenia ya el, investigaría por su cuenta y si de verdad había algo se lo contaría.

- ¿Cuándo le diremos a nuestros padres que estamos juntos?

- ¿Estamos juntos? – pregunto ella sonriente.

- Si y llámalo intuición, pero tengo la sensación de que tu padre me va a matar

- Si cabe la posibilidad .Te quiero – dijo ella sin poder remediarlo.

- Ya lo se. Y yo a ti – la giro y le dio un beso, se volvió a echar sobre ella – mas vale que te pongas algo encima o no me controlare.

- Yo no quiero que te controles – le contesto ella.

- Menos mal que no estabas preparada – rió él besándola - ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aqui?

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – el negó atrapándola en un abrazo.

- Pero no quiero que andes sola hasta tu habitación, si lo que dicen es cierto, alguien puede andar el colegio.

- Nadie puede estar sin que sen enteren, esa teoría no encaja, leyendo la historia de Hogwarts, puedes ver que es imposible que alguien...

- Pareces mi madre – ella le dio una colleja.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano, bajo sola a desayunar, durante la noche se le había ocurrido una cosa y tal vez pudiera funcionar lo que ella pensaba, tenia un plan y desde luego nada que perder, aunque estaba segura que recibiría mas de una bronca por haber salido sola por el castillo y James se sorprendería bastante al despertar y ver que no estaba alli.

Termino antes de que los otros llegaran, se dirigió corriendo al segundo piso y entro en el baño, había estado ahí un par de veces, pero no le gustaba mucho, Myrtle era agobiante, se pasaba el día llorando, chillando y quejándose por invadir su espacio.

- ¿Ha que has venido? Vienes a reírte de la pobre Mylter.

- No – le contesto Jenny con una sonrisa – venia a ver si me podías ayudar en algo.

- O claro siempre igual, no solo me queréis cuando necesitáis saber algo. El resto del tiempo nadie me viene a ver. Se que Harry Potter esta aquí y no me ha venido a saludar y yo no te pienso ayudar.

- Bueno no importa, a lo mejor tampoco podrías.

- Claro que podría ¿Qué es lo que querías?

- Tú estabas aquí cuando Harry Potter abrió la cámara.

- Si, si que estaba – suspiro el fantasma – el siempre a sido muy amable conmigo, aunque solo venia cuando quería algo.

- Ya, y supongo que le vistes.

- Claro que le vi, dijo algo muy raro y la fuente se abrió.

- Lo recuerdas muy bien con los años que hace que paso.

- Tampoco es tan raro, tengo buena memoria. además hace unos días, la vi de nuevo abierta.

- Así – si era perfecto, alguien la había abierto, tal vez no estuviera tan mal encaminada – pero yo pensaba que la única persona que hablaba parsel era Harry Potter.

- O ese hombre no dijo nada, le dio a algo ahí debajo y se abrió.

- Que interesante – comento Jenny agachándose para ver si encontraba alguna clase de interruptor, pero no veía nada, era imposible, tenía que haber alguna manera de abrirlo.

Se fijo que una de las serpientes era distinta, y recordó que el pergamino traía algo mas, saco su varita y susurro, aritan, se alejo asustada, se estaba moviendo, se abría.

Miro al fondo, no se veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, vale estaba asustada, mas bien mas que asustada, pero no tenia porque, no había ningún monstruo hay abajo, Harry lo había matado hacia años y tal vez seria la única oportunidad de encontrar a Sabrina, cerro sus ojos y salto

Hermione se encontraba mejor, la fortaleza que le caracterizaba había vuelto a ella, sonreía a su marido, mientras le decía lo que harían para encontrar a su hija. Draco la miraba mientras pensaba en como podía respirar hablando tan rápidamente, de vez en cuando miraba a Ginny con cara de no la podemos hacer callar, estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor con los chicos.

James echaba de vez en cuando un vistazo a la puerta deseando ver pasar por ella a Jenny, se había asustado mucho cuando no la encontró en la cama cuando despertó, volvió la vista a su plato y se encontró con la mirada de su padre y un sonrisa muy extraña que lo estaba empezando a mosquear y ponerle nervioso.

- Pero bueno se puede saber donde esta la niña – dijo Ginny mirando a su marido.

- Ya se había despertado cuando yo me levante – le contesto Evelyn – es raro, porque siempre se levantan mucho mas tarde que yo – James en ese momento se atraganto con su comida y su padre lo volvió a mirar de esa manera.

- Yo la vi esta mañana me pidió el libro de historia de Hogwarts – les contó Thomas Logbotton – leía algo sobre la cámara de los secretos.

- A mi me pregunto también por la cámara ayer – siguió James.

- Como no me di cuenta – grito Harry, volvió a sacar el mapa del merodeador y lo observo – no esta Jenny no aparece, se lo mostró a Hermione y a Draco.

- Que quieres decir con eso – chillo Ginny.

- Es la cámara, claro en el mapa aparecen todos los túneles, pasadizos y demás, todo menos la cámara, hay tienen que estar – se levanto y salio corriendo seguido por Draco que paro cuando salio del gran comedor.

- ¿Dónde creéis que vais? – preguntó a todas las personas que lo seguían, provocando que Harry también se detuviera – es muy peligroso, iremos nosotros, volver de nuevo adentro – los pequeños protestaron pero sabían que no tenían alternativa.

- Draco tiene razón – admitió Ginny – no estáis preparados para algo así, nosotros somos profesionales.

- Tu tampoco vas – contesto el hombre el recibió una mirada típica del Molly Weasley, pero él no se achicaba tan fácilmente.

- No se que estas pensando, pero yo ya he estado ahí abajo y…

- Por eso no va a ir, aun tienes pesadilla con ello Ginny, no vas a volver a bajar – lo dijo tan firme que muchos de los que estaban allí se echaron hacía atrás.

- Jenny esta alli, es mi hija Draco – grito la mujer.

- Lo sé – contesto el suavemente – también es la mía y ten por seguro que volveré con ella.

- Ginny – dijo Hermione junto a ella – Draco tiene razón, tu experiencia con la cámara de los secretos, fue muy fuerte, casi mueres, estas demasiado involucrada, no te preocupes, las traeremos a las dos.

- Tu tampoco vas – añadio Draco mirando a Hermione.

- Que te lo has creído soy un auror tan preparado como tu Malfoy, no me voy a quedar fuera de esto.

- Te has pasado toda la noche en la enfermería Hermione no vas a venir – esta vez fue su marido quien intervino.

- Harry James Potter si crees que vas a poder impedir que vaya a por mi hija y mi sobrina estas más loco de lo que yo pensaba – añadió caminando por delante de él.

- Soy tu superior Hermione y te lo ordeno – la mujer se dio la vuelta y lo miro como si no pudiera creer lo que había dicho.

- No te confundas Harry, eres mi mando superior en el trabajo, fuera de él eres mi marido, mi amante y si quieres seguir siéndolo más te vale que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

- Porque tengo que oír estas cosas – susurro James tapándose los oídos.

- Hermione – Harry cogió aire antes de seguir hablando – no sé que nos podemos encontrar ahí abajo y ten bien claro que a mí no me apetece volver por nada del mundo, pero si no lo conseguimos.

- No diga eso – grito su mujer.

- Pero si no lo conseguimos – siguió Harry – James te va a necesitar y tu a él, tienes que quedarte.

- Harry – lloro ella abrazándolo – vas a volver y vas a estar un mes durmiendo en el sofá por no haberme dejado ir – el rió y la beso antes de soltar y echar a correr.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Cayo sobre algo blando, lumus, susurro era asqueroso eran esqueletos pequeños, se levanto de un salto y comenzó a caminar iluminándose con la varita, se encontró con un montón de rocas y un hueco por el que podría pasar, parecía que había habido un derrumbamiento, paso a través del agujero, camino todavía un cacho cuando se encontró ante un pasillo a cada uno de los lados cabezas de serpientes gigantes parecerán mirarla, al fondo del pasillo, vio a un hombre sentado en lo que parecía una silla y a su lado una niña, Sabrina. Corrió hacia ella llamándola, la niña al verla se levanto de la silla, pero el hombre la sujeto y la volvió a sentar.

- Eres lista. Lo esperaba – le dijo – pero has tardado mas de lo que creía, he tenido que hacer aparecer unas sillas y unas camas para pasar la noche, te esperaba ayer.

- Bueno, he estado ocupada – miro a la niña y la sonrió., en ese momento reconoció al hombre, era el que la había parado aquella vez en el pueblo para preguntarle por una tienda y se había vuelto a encontrar con el cuando había ido con Susan, estaba segura, aunque en ninguna de las ocasiones le había podido ver el rostro entero, recordaba bien sus ojos.

- Sabes eres tan bonita – le dijo el mientras se acercaba – recibiste las flores.

- ¿Fue usted? – pregunto confundida.

- ¿Si tuviste bonitos sueños? – como él podía saber lo que había soñado, era imposible – es un hechizo muy fácil, te lo enseñare sentiste el odio, el miedo – le dijo moviéndose hacía ella que levanto su varita y apunto al hombre – sabes que para eso hay que tener mucho valor, para matar a alguien.

- No tengo porque matarlo, solo déjenos ir. No se lo contaremos a nadie de verdad – ella giraba intentando evitar al hombre y ponerse delante de Sabrina, cuando lo consiguió, el se acerco mas a ella, le iba a lanzar un hechizo, pero el fue mas rápido.

- Expeliarmo – y la varita de Jenny estaba en sus manos – lo ves no es tan fácil. Pero no te preocupes, aprenderás.

- ¿Qué quiere? – Jenny miraba a Sabrina sin saber que hacer, sin la varita no tenían ningún tipo de defensa.

- A ti, he esperado muchos años para encontrarte – Jenny trago saliva - Pero mírate eres preciosa te pareces a tu bisabuela. Tienes miedo pero aun así sigues consuma arrogancia, se nota que eres una Malfoy.

- Te confundes – dijo una voz detrás de el – no lo es.

- Papa – grito Jenny iba a correr hacia el pero no pudo el hombre la sujeto, pero consiguió evitar que cogiera a Sabrina que corría hacia ellos. Abrazando a su padre por la cintura.

- ¿Estas bien cariño? – le pregunto.

- Si, pero diré que deje a Jenny. Díselo – lloraba ella.

- Escúchame, ve todo recto hacia la salida, cuando veas un hueco de luz en el techo, llama a tu madre de acuerdo.

- Si ¿Y vosotros?

- Iremos ahora. Venga corre – la niña se giro y miro a la chica que se intentaba soltar del hombre y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

- Pensaba que estabas muerto – dijo Draco.

- Siento defraudarte, pero no es así. Has hecho un gran trabajo – le dijo señalando a Jenny con la cabeza – cuando supe que te habías casado con la pobretona de la Weasley y que tenias una hija, pensé que seria una zanahoria como todos ellos, pero no es una Malfoy.

- No, como ya te he dicho no lo es – repitió Draco.

- Mírala – grito el hombre agitándola– su pelo, su rostro, sus ojos, es como nosotros ¿No te recuerda a tu madre?.

- No padre ella no es como nosotros – Jenny se quedo paralizada por esas palabras, su abuelo, ese era su abuelo – es inteligente, tiene sus propias ideas. No desprecia a la gente por su dinero ni por el tipo de sangre que tiene.

- Eso cambiara. Pero no te preocupes la cuidare bien.

- No te la vas a llevar padre – contesto Draco sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz – no lo puedo permitir.

- Lo vas a impedir tú – pregunto Lucius con risa en su voz.

- Si me obligas si.

- Vaya, porque no hacemos una cosa aprovechando que Potter esta aquí, se lo puedes contar a el y que sea el que me intente matar, no es así como haces tu las cosas, hijo.

- De veras que sentí lo que paso. Nunca pensé que te pudieran hacer daño padre. Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ocurría, necesitaba hacer algo.

- Y traicionar a tu familia y tus creencias es hacer algo que tu crees que esta bien – grito - No Draco, eso solo lo hacen los cobardes.

- Llámalo como quieras padre, pero tu estas enfadado conmigo, Jenny no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, déjala ella y Harry se Irán. Lo solucionaremos tú y yo.

- No lo has entendido todavía no es por ti. La quiero a ella. Se vendrá conmigo la educare como a una Malfoy y será todo lo que yo esperaba de ti.

- No – grito otra voz.

- James ¿Qué haces aquí? – le grito Harry – vete.

- No. No me voy – contesto tozudamente.

- ¿Ese es tu hijo Potter? En cuanto lo vi, lo supe, la misma mirada arrogante de su abuelo.

- Lucius deja en paz a mi hijo – contesto molesto - Vete James.

- No sin Jenny no me voy – indico el chico.

- Lo ves Draco estoy es lo que has conseguido Potter y Malfoy es un insulto a tus antepasados.

- Déjalos en paz – grito Harry – no lo entiendes, ellos no saben nada, no estuvieron allí, no sintieron el odio.

- Son puros padre, no son como nosotros.

- Mira tu hija – la volví a agitar bruscamente - no fue capaz de lanzarme un solo hechizo.

- Y yo me alegro, no quiero que se convierta en una asesina como fuimos nosotros, no quiero que sueñe por las noches con las personas a las que mate y tenga pesadillas.

- Yo no tengo pesadillas, esas personas se lo merecían, tú lo sabes.

- No padre, ese es el problema no lo se, las personas que tu matabas eran inocentes.

- No lo eran – chillo – eran impuros.

- Esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio, déjala ir y cojéeme a mí, si lo que quieres es venganza aquí me tienes.

- No quiero a una deshonra como tu. Ella me pertenece.

- Eso es imposible – dijo James – porque me pertenece a mi.

- Pero que tonterías dices niño estúpido.

- ¿Que le pasa a tu hijo? – le pregunto Draco a Harry – esta tonto.

- Es una historia larga, si eso te la cuento luego, no creo que este sea el mejor momento.

- Ella no se quiere ir con usted, sea quien sea.

- Soy su abuelo – grito Lucius.

- No, no lo eres – le dijo Jenny.

- Si lo soy, pregúntale a tu padre si no me crees.

- No hace falta. Tampoco me importa – ella se encogió de hombros - pero debería saber que mi abuelo es Arthur Weasley y mi abuela Molly Weasley. Ese que esta ahí junto a mi padre, es mi tío Harry Potter, su hijo James al que quiero mucho y del que estoy enamorada, se cree que una familia la forma la sangre, no es así, es el cariño, el amor así se forma una familia y yo tengo la suerte de pertenecer a una muy grande en la que hay respeto y amor. Usted dice ser mi abuelo, pues permítame que lo dude. Los miembros de mi familia no se dañan entre si.

- Esto es lo que quieres por hija – grito sacudiéndola – alguien que no tiene respeto a sus mayores, que ama a un Potter.

- Si padre eso es y estoy muy orgulloso de ella.

- Tómala – la empujo al suelo – no vale la pena, tienes razón físicamente parece Malfoy, pero no hay duda de que no lo es – ella se levanto y corrió hacia James, Draco que esperaba a su hija con los brazos abiertos, miro hacia Harry con una ceja levantada.

- Eso también te lo cuento luego – dijo con una sonrisa un poco estúpida.

- Bien padre supongo que aquí termina todo.

- No – dijo mientras miraba a Jenny – esto no puede continuar, los Malfoy morirán hoy para siempre.

- Sabes que eso no lo permitiremos Lucius – le dijo Harry – James salir de aquí – pero antes de que lo intentaran oyeron un hechizo sobre ellos.

- Crucio - un rayo verde se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Protector – gritaron dos voces – y el rayo fue desviado.

- Perdóname padre pero esto debe llegar a su fin, Avadra Kedabre – la sonrisa de Lucius desapareció de su cara, poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo. Lo había echo, había matado a su progenitor, miro a Jenny su rostro estaba escondido en el cuello de James, rogó por que no lo hubiera visto.

- Lo siento amigo – miro a Harry – de veras que lo lamento.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí – miro a su hija que tenia lágrimas en los ojos, se acerco a ella le limpio el rostro con sus manos y la abrazo – no te preocupes no pasa nada. Vamos no me gusta este sitio.

- Ni a mi tampoco – añadió Harry mirando a su alrededor – demasiados malos recuerdos ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto aminorando un poco la marcha para que no les escucharan.

- No lo sé. Creo que me siento mal por no sentir nada es extraño verdad.

- No lo creas. Tú sabes que era lo que tenias que hacer.

- Si lo sé. Ahora me puedes contar porque van tan acaramelados esos dos y que coño significa eso de que Jenny esta enamorada de tu hijo.

- Ehhh. Bueno ... veras ...

Draco intentaba asimilar lo que le habían contado, como podía ser que su hija acabara con el hijo de Harry Potter, a decir verdad el tenia en estima a James, pero de ahí a que su hija saliera con el no era algo que le entrara en la cabeza.

- Supongo que tenemos que hablar – Draco paseaba por la habitación de su hija de un lado a otro mientras ella lo observaba, se iban a ir en unos minutos pero debía hablar con su hija antes.

- Papa se todo lo que debo saber sobre sexo – el hombre dio un respingo al oír la contestación de su hija.

- No era de eso de lo que quería hablar – la chica intento no sonreír ante el sonrojo de su padre – a no ser que tu quiera hablar de ello.

- No – contesto la chica rápidamente.

- Mejor – suspiro y se sentó junto a ella - ¿Por qué tu nunca…?

- No papa ¿Cómo crees? Nunca – ella espero que su cara convenciera a su padre.

- Bien, eso esta bien. Jenny el hombre que secuestro a Sabrina era mi …

- Tu padre, lo sé.

- Si, veras durante la guerra tome decisiones que no fueron acertadas y otras que ayudaron, no sé como explicártelo… - se llevo la mano a su pelo y paso sus dedos por el – mira un día tuve que decidir si quería ser un mortigafo o ayudar a que todo acabara, gracias a Anne, tome mi decisión y se que fue la correcta, ella y yo estábamos dentro de la organización y pasábamos toda la información que podíamos a la Orden del Fénix, gracias a esa información Harry mato a Voldemort y conseguimos impedir que destruyeran a Hogwarts y mataran a Dumbledore que era su intención, perdimos muchas cosas en aquellos años, Anne recibía palizas del que era su marido, murió en Azkaban años después, hubo días que cuando la veía pensaba que no iba a aguantar y eso la destruyo, si no hubiese sido por Oliver ella no lo hubiese soportado, perdió un hijo y las ganas de vivir – dejo escapar un suspiro mientras continuaba con la historia - Solo éramos niños cuando todo empezó, no éramos mas mayores que vosotros y nos robaron lo mas importante que un niño debe tener su inocencia, nos la arrebataron sin miramientos y lo peor de todo era que quien nos hizo eso a Anne y a mi, fueron nuestras familias, las personas que nos debían proteger, cuando yo pase la información sobre el ataque a unos muggles, nunca pensé que mi padre estaría allí y menos que el moriría, o eso al menos pensé, me confundí y el intento hacerte daño a ti.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas ahora todo esto? – pregunto la chica.

- Quiero que sepas lo que paso entonces, no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice y si es cierto traicione a mi familia y a lo que ella representaba.

- Yo no lo creo – la chica le abrazo – creo que fuiste muy valiente.

La vida dentro del colegio había vuelto a su normalidad y a la rutina acostumbrada, Evelyn regañándoles porque hacían travesuras mientras ellos cada noche se escapaban escondidos tras las capas, pero ahora en direcciones opuestas, nadie discutía ya sobre las parejas que iban en las capas.

Adams no se atrevía ni a mirarlos, temiendo las consecuencias que ello podría traer y ellos aprovechaban las bromas que su tío Fred dejaba en el pasadizo para reírse del Slythering.

- Shhh. Que viene – escondidos en un aula miraban a través de la rendija de la puerta como Priscila Philips pasaba por allí, se paraba delante de un frasco en el suelo, lo recogía, lo abría y olía su interior.

- Perfume – murmuro – y parece del bueno – se echo un poco detrás de las orejas y en sus muñecas, mientras siguió caminando, al cabo de unos segundos, se oyó un grito en el pasillo y unas risas – mi cara, mis manos – gritaba mientras se miraba las manos histérica – son verdes, son verdes – chillaba mientras corría por el pasillo.

Los cuatro salieron de la clase riéndose sin parar, mientras todavía oían los gritos de la chica.

- Esa fue muy buena – Susan se limpiaba la lágrimas de los ojos – ha sido increíble.

- Es una de las mejores – siguió Robert – le escribiré inmediatamente al tío Fred contándole que es una obra maestra ¿A que si James? – se giro para mirar al otro – pero bueno vosotros dos no os podéis despegar.

- Si que podemos – contesto James sin dejar de besar a la chica – pero no queremos que no es lo mismo.


End file.
